Vörösfelhők között
by AmirahRO
Summary: Képzeld el, hogy az élet amit eddig éltél hirtelen eltűnik, s neked egy újban kell helyt állnod. Hogy hangzik? Ijesztő? Most képzeld el, hogy amikor már megszoknád az új életed kisérteni kezd a régi. Te mit tennél? FIGYELEM: Deidara X SK és Neji X SK!
1. Chapter 1

Harc életre-halálra!

A falu készenléti állapotban, a háború már a kapuban van. Az Akatsuki szervezet egyre gyorsabban közeledik, egyre több területet hódit, miután a bijuu-k nagy többségét már megszerezték. Konoha nem késlekedett útnak inditani egy megbizottat, hogy a közelből érkező segélykérésre felelve megállitsa a közeledő veszélyt.

A küldött ninja egyedül indult útnak, de éppen ez volt a sikerének a záloga, hiszen speciális felderitő kiképzést és lopakodóit is kapott a faluban, miután felismerték kivételes tehetségét, amivel már az ősei is rendelkeztek.

Az ellenféllel való találkozás hamarabb következett be, mint azt a falubeliek, vagy akár a különleges egységként üzemelt fiatal ninja várta volna. Iwa falu határától nem messze szembe kerültek egymással. Egyikük dolgát sem könnyitette meg a másik, ismeretlen ellenfélként küzdöttek. A konohai ninja álarcot viselt a teljes arcán, a ruháján szintén nem villogott egyetlen klán cimere sem, egy átlag shinobi öltözetét viselte.

Ellenfele nem viselt maszkot, ám még sosem találkozott egy Konoha-ninjával sem, aki továbbadhatta volna a kilétét, hiszen ez az Akatsuki különös tekintettel volt arra, hogy ne hagyjon sem nyomokat, sem tanukat maga után. Ha mégis igy tett volna, akkor bárki könnyen felismerhette volna, nem volt a leghétköznapibb alak, annak ellenére, hogy ő is az egyesek által már elcsépeltnek talált fekete, vörös felhőkkel diszitett köpeny mögé rejtőzött, mint társai. Már azzal is kitünt a többiek közül, hogy szőke hajat viselt, aminek a felső részét összefogva hordta, ezen kívül pedig kék szemei voltak, amikben az az érdekes, hogy amikor rád nézett vele olyan érzésed támadt, mintha egy nagyon mély jellemmel lenne dolgod, ám mégsem hitted volna, hogy nem örült. Megemlitendő dolog továbbá, hogy a tenyerén hatalmas száj tátongott, mind a két oldalon.

Egy átlag képességű shinobi nyilván megijedt volna a kissé bizarr látványtól, ám ez a shinobi csak azon törte a fejét, hogy hogyan győzze le minél hamarabb. Arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy nem bizza a dolgokat a véletlenre, támad amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. A kezével ekkor chidorit formált, s már készült is a támadásra.

- Nem gondoltad, hogy csak állok és nézem a műsort ugye? – kérdezte az Akatsuki, s hátravetette a szeméből a haját, megmutatva igy homlokvédőjét, amelyen épp a jelzett falu, Iwa jegye állt, a közepén áthúzva a tagadás jeleként. Ezután belenyúlt valami tarisznyába, s mintha etetni kezdte volna a kezeit valami olyan anyaggal, amit a konohai shinobi nem tudott beazonositni, de semmiképpen sem akarta, hogy valamilyen módon kikerülje a figyelmét, ő soha sem értékeli alá az ellenfeleit.

Igazi shinobihoz méltóan indult meg a konohai támadása, a chidori villámai perzselték a már száradó, őszi füvet. Ekkor az Akatsuki keze kiköpött egy kismadarat, ami bár teljesen ártalmatlannak tűnt, nem messze konohai hősünktől robbant atomjaira. Ez persze nem volt probléma, bámulatos ügyességgel ugrott el a fiatal és hajlékony ninja, sőt, legalább felfedték magukat a szájat viselő kezek. A chidori odaveszett, de a shinobi nem állt meg, rögtön az Akatsukis mellé ugrott a fára, s egy kunaival nyomban ki is vágta volna a nyelvét, ha hagyják neki. De az Akatsuki nem hagyta, egy még nagyobb madárra szállva felrepült a levegőbe, persze ezt is a kezén tátongó száj köpte ki.

Ettől a ponttól kezdve az ifjú shinobinak már nem sok esélye volt chidorival próbálkozni, ha megfelelően össze is sűriti a chakráját, akkor sem lett volna képes olyan messzire eljuttatni a magasba. Úgy döntött, hogy a hagyományos támadásnál marad, s rögtön ugrott is a madár felé, shurikenekkel bombázva a terrorista bombázót. Persze ez a mozdulat nem volt váratlan eléggé ahhoz, hogy az Akatsukist meglepje, kitért a fegyver elől, majd a madarat egyenesen az ellenfele után engedte, ő maga pedig végre ismét visszatért a földre.

- Azt hiszed félek, hogy a közelebe jösz? – kérdezte a fiatal konohait, mikor észrevette, hogy az még időben elugrott, s túlélte a robbanást. – Hm. Ezekkel a támadásokkal sem verhetsz meg engem.

Erre aztán igazán kiváncsi lett a shinobi, s vérszemet kapva azonnal elkezdett konohai taijutsu technikákkal támadni ellenfelére, aki ezúttal szintén ugyanazzal az eszközzel válaszolt, hiszen a robbantgatás mellett azért az összes jutsufajtához kellőképpen értett. Bizonyos idő után rá kellett jönnie, hogy bár a konohai nem képes őt legyőzni a taijutsu fogásaival, ő maga sem képes erőt venni az ellenfelén: a tudásszintjük szinte teljesen azonos volt. Ez csak egyet jelenthetett: az Akatsukinak vissza kell térnie az eredeti tervhez:

- Eleget játszottunk már, hm – mondta. – Kezdjük el az igazi harcot! Nincs időm egész nap veled harcolni, már tennivalóm is van… Hm…

A konohai shinobi pontosan tudta, hogy arra megy ki a játék, hogy felbosszantsa őt az ellenfele, de ennek ellenére csak nagyon nehezen állta meg azt, hogy ne rontson neki őrülten, akár az életét kockáztatva. Bizonyos ideig nem is támadott egyáltalán, próbált lenyugodni, s persze várta, hogy az Akatsuki mutassa meg mit nevez ő harcnak, ha az eddigiek nem tetszettek neki.

- Látom te aztán semmire sem reagálsz – sóhajtott az Akatsuki. – Tudod, nem vagy egy jó beszédpartner, nagyon unatkozok veled, hm. Ez pedig azt jelenti, hogy nem sok jövője van a barátságunknak. Vagyis… véged van konohai… Hm…

Erre egyik kezével robbanó bogarat dobott, majd kisvártatva a másikkal is, aztán ismét az elsővel, amit megint a másik követett, ugyanolyan időközönként jöttek a támadások, s egyfolytában, megállás nélkül. A konohai ninjának nem volt sok ideje szusszanni, a sok gyors támadás elől menekülve egy másodperc késés is halálos lehetett volna számára.

Ahogy a támadások gyorsultak, legalábbis a fáradó shinobi igy észlelte őket, annál több fa borult ki körülöttük, teljesen szénné égve a robbanás hatására. A konohai látta, hogy az Akatsukis egyáltalán nem viccel, s akkor sem viccelt, amikor azt mondta, hogy kissé fel fogja dobni a harc hangulatát. Nem sokkal később arra is ráeszmélt a mi ifjú shinobink, hogy itt nagyon nehéz lesz győznie, s lehet, hogy az is csak áldozatok árán valósulhat meg. Egy dolog forgott a fejében, amit még az akadémián tanult: a küldetést teljesiteni kell.

Mindent latba vetve kezdett végső támadáshoz, amivel meg akarta semmisiteni ellenfelét. Felugrott, s egy kunait hajitott, de egyenesen az Akatsukis fejének, majd két másik shurikent a két kezének. Az Akatsuki csak nevetett az egyszerű támadásra, s egyszerűen csak elugrott, majd folytatta a robbanóanyag gyártást. Ám a támadás valójában nem csak ennyiből állt, a konohai shinobi ezzel megalapozta egyensúlyát, s lendületét ahhoz, hogy minden egyes támadást kivédjen, úgy tekeregve a bombák tömkelege között, mint egy akrobata. Amikor már kellő távolságra került ellenfelétől újra chidorit formált, a lehető legtöbb chakrát felhasználva hozzá, majd a folyamatos védések közepette megpróbált közel kerülni a fiatal szőke Akatsukihoz.

- Ezt könnyen kivédem ismét – nevetett az Akatsuki. – Ezzel már próbálkoztál, hm!

Ám amikor belenézett az ellenfele szemébe már érezte, hogy valami ismét nem stimmel. És valóban, igaza lett: amikor már testközelbe kerültek a shinobik egymással, s az Akatsuki éppen háritani akart a chidori hirtelen szerteágazó raikirivá vált, aminek szikrái perzseltek mindent a közelben. Az Akatsui érezte, hogy bajban van, de nem adta olyan könnyen a bőrét. Megragadta a támadója jobb karját, míg kitért a másik bal kezében levő gyilkos jutsu elől, s közben saját bal kezével robbanóanyagot hozott létre ismét, amit igy egyenesen a raikirira célzott. Az egyensúlyát elveszitett shinobi nem is lehetett képes kivédeni még ezt az egyszerű támadást sem: a bomba a kezében levő elektromos energiákat még nagyobb bombává alakitotta, s igy hatalmas robbanást idézett elő, ami úgyis földhöz vágta a ninját, hogy már rég elengedte a raikirit.

Az Akatsuki persze nem láthatta a robbanást belülről, igy azt sem sejthette, hogy a ninja túlélte a robbanást, s a kicsivel távolabb fekvő, még éppen marad fák közé zuhant, alig tudva magáról. Utolsó erejével próbált felállni, de nem sikerült. A csata szinterén látta a legyőzőjét, amint egy vörös hajú férfival beszélt, aztán már nem is látta, csak hallotta őket.

- Szép munka volt, Deidara!

- Köszönöm, mindig jól esik a dicséret. A robbantás művészet… Hm…

Ezek után már nem is hallott semmit. Összeesett, a harcnak hivatalosan is vége, a konohai shinobi veszitett, az Akatsuki pedig fiatal kora ellenére egyre feljebb került ezek után a szervezet ranglétráján, amihez csak nemrégiben csatlakozott.


	2. Chapter 2

A megmentők

- Na végre, hogy kezdesz magadhoz térni – mosolygott egy kedves, negyvenes éveiben járó nő. – Már azt hittem, hogy nem menekülsz meg. Szörnyű állapotban voltál.

- Hol vagyok? – kérdezte az ágyban fekvő.

- Az én házamban – felelte a nő. – Mireio vagyok, a Nukarumi klán leszármazottja. Itt biztonságban vagy. Hogy érzed magad?

- Jól vagyok – felelte a fekvő beteg. – Csak nem tudom, hogy hogy kerülhettem ide.

- Arra emlékszel mi történt?

- Sajnálom, de nem.

- Iwából való vagy? – kérdezte a nő ijedten. – Még soha sem láttalak, amikor bementem a faluba.

- Iwából? - kérdezett vissza a beteg szenvedő hangon.

- És a klánod? Hogy hivnak gyermekem? – kérdezett ismét új kérdést Mireio, belefolytva vendégébe a válaszadás legapróbb lehetőségét is.

- Én… - válaszolt szinte dadogva az ágyon fekvő, s közben kifele nézett az ablakon, az éppen rá sütő napra nézett, ami elvakitotta a tekintetét, úgy érezte, hogy minden más érzékét is tompitják a napsugarak. – Én tulajdonképpen… én nem is tudom… És azt sem, hogy honnan jöttem.

- Nem is csodálom – válaszolt az anyáskodó nő, s behúzta az ablakban a függönyt. – Egy kis amnéznia a legkevesebb, amit most elviselhetsz. Sokkal nagyobb bajod is eshetett volna, bár el sem tudom képzelni mi történhetett veled.

A beteg csak nézte a körülötte ugráló idegent. Magas nő volt, fekete szemekkel, s barna hajjal, ami az arca felét takarta. Idegesitette a haja, zavarta munka közben, ezért rámosolygott a lányra, majd egy csattal egyszerűen feloldalra fogta.

- Szerintem mostmár akár fel is kelhetsz egy időre – beszélt tovább Mireio, majd nevetve hozzátette. – Legalábbis amig megmosdasz addig biztosan megengedem.

A beteg felkelt az ágyból. Odalépett a már előkészitett mosdótálhoz. Megmosta az arcát, majd felemelte a fejét. Egyenesen a tükörbe nézett. Egy pillanatra megállt, szinte megdermedt.

- Ugye milyen szép vagy – nevetett Mireio. – Nézd csak ameddig akarod, végülis újra meg kell szoknod a kinézetedet.

Hosszú sötét barna haja volt a betegnek, elől egyáltalán nem volt semmilyen különleges vágással kiemelve, középválasztékkal hullott hátra, egészen a derekáig. Szürkés kék szemei voltak, csodálkozó, fiatalos tekintete, de mégis felfedezhető volt benne a vadság, kacérság és bátorság is egyaránt. Az arcán égés maradványait fedezte fel, egészen sötét barna lett a bőre néhány helyen, míg máshol szinte áttetsző, tejfehér volt a bőre, s elvékonyodott, gyér szemöldökét szintén tűznek köszönhette.

Ahogy végignézett magán futkosott a hátán a víz. Úgy érezte magát, mint aki először találkozik valakivel, s nem tudja, hogy hogyan viselkedjen, mire számitson a másiktól. De ez mégis egészen más helyzet volt, végülis együtt kellett élnie azzal, akit a tükörben látott, abban a testben, akármi is történik.

Odakintről ajtócsapódás hallatszik, majd a Mireio üdvözlő hangja, amit egy férfi felelete követett. A vendég megértette, a házigazda ért haza, nyilván Mireio férje. Ez a hipotézis hamar beigazolódott, hiszen a férfi is látni szerette volna újdonsült védencüket.

- Örülök, hogy felébredtél – szólt a férfi. – Én Gari vagyok, én találtalak meg nem messze innen. Mi történt veled?

- Nem emlékszik rá – válaszolt Mireio. – Egy kis amnézia, de ez a legkevesebb, ami ilyenkor történhet. Történhetett volna sokkal rosszabb is.

- A neved sem tudod? – kérdezte Gari, de a fiatal vendég csak a fejét csóválta: nem.

A férfi sem volt mindennapi figura, szőke haja volt, s kék szemei. Ötven körül járhatott, az arcán látszott, ám még mindig életteltelinek látszott, s erősnek. Régen előkelő helyet foglalt el a Kőfalu shinobijainak sorában, mára már veterán. Képességeit tekintve érdemes lett volna a Tsuchikage rangra is, az egyetlen dolog, ami elválasztotta őt ettől az a túl nagy igazságérzete volt. Nem fogadta el a megbizást, mert tudta, hogy nem lenne képes teljes jólétet hozni a városnak, félmunkát nem szeret végezni, s a teljesség hiányát sem kedveli. A házuk sincs bent a faluban, hanem attól néhány km-re, ahol már a ninják sem nagyon járnak gyakorlatozni. Mióta Gari visszavonult nem igen törődtek sem a falu, sem a Föld országának ügyeivel, a hireket is csak hallásból szerezték.

- Valahogy szólitanunk kell téged – szólalt meg ismét az idős férfi.

- Ne azzal foglalkozz most, kedves – söpörte el a témát a háziasszony. – A fontosabb, hogy ki lehet valójában, vajon honnan származik, s hol a családja.

- Lehet, hogy te is kunoichi vagy – vakarta az állát Gari. – De nem találtam körülötted homlokvédőt, sem semmilyen olyan eszközt, ami arra utalna, hogy közöd lenne a ninja dolgokhoz. Talán átutazóban vagy. De az is lehet, hogy a faluból indultál el, s akkor ért valami baleset.

- Meg kellene tudnunk, hogy tűnt-e el valaki a faluból a közelmúltban – mondta a nő.

- Megkérdezzük majd a fiúnkat, ha ismét hazajön – mondta Gari.

- Tudod, mindig meg szokott minket látogatni – mesélte mosolyogva, büszkén az édesanya. – Őt odaköti a dolga, ő is shinobi. Nagyon büszkék vagyunk rá, már a jonin rangon is túlnőtte magát, S ossztályú ninja lett, pedig még húsz éves sincs. Az ő szobáját kaptad most meg, azért az a sok fegyver, meg a rengeteg kis agyagszobor. Ő készitette a legtöbbet saját kezével, igazi művész.

- Köszönöm, hogy engedték, hogy a házuknál maradjak míg nem tudom, hogy merre induljak – hajolt meg a lány a gazdái előtt.

A két idős csak álltak, s mosolyogtak, tetszett nekik a lány egyszerűsége és tisztelettudatossága, és annak is örültek, hogy segithettek egy elesett fiatal lánynak túlélni a harcok viharaiban esett sebeit, melyekért nem úgy tűnik, hogy ő maga felelős lenne.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazaérkezés

Leszállt az este ezen a napon is a Föld országa felett. Nyugovóra tért mindenki, csendes volt a táj. A Nakarumi klán jelével ékesitett házban is elaludtak már a lámpák.

Az egyik szobában épp most csukódik be az ablak. Egy fiatal lány készül lefeküdni. Megfésüli a haját, s aztán ő is eloltja a pislogó gyertyácskát, az utolsó fényt, ami még létezett a ház falain belül, majd lefeküdt.

Nagyon furcsa álmai voltak: villámlott, s megjelent egy egyszemű ember. Meg akarta támadni, s neki védekeznie kellett. Végül eltűnt az ellenfél, s megjelent egy szőke duplacopfos nő.

- Tudod mi a dolgod – mondta a nő különös hangsúllyal, összehúzott szemöldökkel, szúrós tekintettel.

- Nem tudom – felelte neki a lány. – Mi az?

De felelni már nem felelt senki. Ismét villámok cikáztak a feje fölött. Egy fehér hajú illetőt látott a villámoktól boritott égen.

- Aggódom érted – mondta az ember.

- Ki vagy te? – kérdezte a lány, de ismét csak hallgatott minden, csak egyre jobban körülfogták a villámok, mintha el akarnák nyelni. – Hm…

Majd hirtelen mindennek vége lett, s tiszta égbolt támadt. A táj gyönyörű volt, a lány kezdett megnyugodni. Látott a távolban egy gyönyörű fát, amin aranyló, édes almák lógtak. Oda akart menni, de nem tudott: a lába beleragadt a földbe, sőt, sűlyedni is kezdett. Hangosan kezdett orditani, hogy valaki segitsen neki, valaki védje meg, húzza ki, de senki sem felelt. Amikor már a nyakánál volt a felnövekvő sár hirtelen valami hangot hallott, ismerős, kellemes hangot:

- Te mit keresel itt? – kérdezte a hang, s a lány felelni akart, de nem jött ki egy hang sem a torkán, s nem is látta, hogy kinek a szájából jön a hang. – Mit keresel itt? Ki vagy? Hm…

A lány forgatni kezdte a fejét, de továbbra sem látta a hang tulajdonosát.

- Ki vagy? – kérdezte ismét a hang, de a lány továbbra sem tudott felelni, de már nem is nyithatta ki a száját, mert a sár teljesen ellepte. – Hm…

Ekkor a lány úgy érezte, hogy fullad, ezért felugrott az ágyban, de vissza is esett nyomban ijedtében. A homályban látott egy alakot, de nem látta őt pontosan. A hangja kellemes, talán az övét hallotta álmában arra gondolt, de néhány másodperc múlva az álom is eltűnt a fejéből, akárcsak az emlékei.

Hirtelen ismét fényt gyújtottak a szobában, s Mireio termett a lány mellett. Nyugtatgatni kezdte, hogy ne féljen. Közben Gari is belépett.

- Ne félj, ő csak a fiúnk, aki megint az ablakon keresztül közlekedik – nevetett az apa, a fiú viszont még mindig a lány szemeit nézte megkövült arccal.

A lány is rámeredt a fiatal fiúra. A fiatal shinobinak mandulaalakú, kék szemei és nagyon hosszú szőke haja volt, amit fél lófarokban viselt. A lány továbbá figyelmes lett a ninja tenyereire, mindegyiken egy-egy száj, emlékezett, hogy látott már ilyet, mégpedig Mireio tenyerein. Az öltözete egyszerű volt: a shinobi divatnak számió háló, azon egy v-nyakú, ujjatlan testhez simuló felső – ami fontos egy ninjának, mert igy nem akadályozza a mozgásban, a fiatal lánynak pedig jelen esetben egy olyan pontot képzett, amin megakadhatott a szeme nyugodtan és bűntudat nélkül. Ezen kívül egyszerű fekete nadrágot viselt, a derekán övvel, amire mindkét oldalon egy-egy zsák volt rögzitve, és persze nem hiányozhatnak a szandálok sem a shinobi viseletből.

- Nem számitottunk rá, hogy ilyen hamar érkezel, kedvesem – ölelte meg az édesanya fiát. – Ezt a lányt sérülten találtuk nemrég, szegény minden emlékét elveszitette. Azt igértük, hogy itt maradhat, amig sikerül kideriteni, hogy ki lehet ő.

- Arra gondoltunk, hogy megkérdezünk téged, hogy tűnt-e el valaki mostanában a faluból, vagy ismered-e a lányt – folytatta a gondolatmenetet az édesapa.

- Sosem láttam még – felelte a fiú, még mindig a lány szemeibe mélyedve, mintha ki akarna olvasni belőle valami nagyon mély rejtett titkot, amit más nem tudhat. – Biztos nem a faluból való. Hm.

- Na – ült vissza Mireio az ijedt lány mellé. – Mostmár tényleg megnyugodhatsz. Bemutatom a fiamat, akiről már meséltem: Deidara.

Az idős hölgy kissé meginditotta a lány kezét, hogy nyújtsa oda a fiúhoz, hátha akkor kissé oldódik a pillanatnyi ijedtsége. Deidara hamar reagált az édesanyja inditotta gesztusra, már ismerve, hogy kivel van dolga, s mi a követelmény felé, s nemcsak, hogy megfogta a lány még remegő kezét, de meg is csókolta illedelmesen.

- Ennyire megijedt tőled ez a lány, Deidara? – nevetett Gari a fiú hátánál.

- Rémálmai voltak – felelte Deidara, s ismét a lány szemében fürkészte a megismerhetetlent. – Amikor érkeztem beszélt valakihez álmához, s kapálózott. Hm.

- A múltamról álmodtam – szólalt meg a lány először a fiú érkezése óta. – De nem emlékszem rá, minden elillant egy pillanat alatt. Mi az a derekadon?

- Agyad van benne – felelte Deidara, s az anyja bátoritására meg is mutatta, hogy minek neki ilyen mennyiségű agyagot magánál hordani mindig.

Közelebb ment az ágyhoz, rá is ült a szélére. A tenyerében levő száj pedig rágni kezdte az agyagot. Kis idő múlve elő is bukkant egy lepke a szájból, ami a lány felé repült, majd felszállt feléjük. A lányt elbűvölte a szárnyas szépsége és megalkotásának pontossága, folyamatosan követte a szemével, egészen addig, amig Deidara nem tette az arca elé a kezét, s nem formált kézjelet maga előtt, majd:

- Katsu! – kiáltotta, s a lepke felrobbant, s apró szemcsékként hullott alá, egyenesen a lány ölébe. – Hm. Tetszett? – kérdezte utána a lányt kiváncsi, remélő, s egyben büszke tekintettel.

- Ez tényleg művészet – felelte halkan a lány, s egészen lágyan mosolyra húzta a száját. – Gyönyörű volt!

Ekkor Deidara arckifejezése teljesen megváltozott. Ismét a lányra meredt, aki most szintén a fiút szemlélte, de közben arra is rádöbbent, hogy okos dolog lenne rejteni előle az arcán levő sebeit. Hiába minden, a fiú átható, elszánt és erőt sugárzó tekintete elől nem volt menekvés. Elvette a lány kezét az arca elől, s megérintette az égett bőrt, a sebeket.

- Mit gondolsz kisfiam? – kérdezte Gari. – Mi történhetett ezzel a kislánnyal?

- Lehet csak egy baleset történt, hm – kezdte Deidara. – Viszont az is lehet, hogy a Kőfalu shinobijai közül volt összetűzése valakivel. Egy biztos, robbanás okozta a sebeket, nem tűz vagy más égéstipus, hm. A bőrét szikrák égették meg, nem tűz. Ez azért jó hir, mert hamar gyógyul: egy idő után lehámlik,s utána egyáltalán nem is fog látszani, hm.

A lány ismét elmosolyogott, igen kedvesnek látta új ismerősét, s kezdte sajnálni, hogy olyan intenziven fogadta, de sajnos már nem kezdheti előlről a bemutatkozást.

- Késő van gyerekek – szólalt meg Mireio. – Ideje ágyba bújni mindenkinek.

- Én majd… - kezdte a lány, de félbeszakitották:

- Nem – mondta Deidara. – Én kint alszok a nappaliban. Hm.

Ezen eldőlt a beszélgetés, s a késő éjszakai kaland után végre tényleg mindenki nyugovóra tért, s álmodott. Mint mindig most is mind arról álmodtak, ami éppen a tudatalattijukban volt. A lány is ugyanigy volt ezzel, de az előző, rémálmához képest, most egy egészen megváltozott képet látott: a szőke fiú arcképét, akit csak néhány perce ismer még.


	4. Chapter 4

Valami új

Az az éjszaka az elmúlt időszak egyik legnagyobb viharát hozta. A házban levők legtöbbjének nem esett jól az éjszakai alvás, zavarta őket a hangos villámlás, a víz csorgásának hangja, valamint az erős szél, ami tépte a fákat.

Egyedül a név nélküli lánynak volt jó éjszakája. Őt nem zavarták a villámok, sőt, sokkal jobban aludt, mint amúgy, amikor nem villámlik. Reggel látszott is rajta, sokkal könnyebben ébredt, mint a többi lakója a háznak.

Az ebédlőben már ott volt Mireio és Deidara, amikor a lány kiment. Jó reggelt kivántak egymásnak, majd leültek az asztalhoz, várták a reggelit. Ekkor nyilott az ajtó, s Gari lépett be rajta. Az arca borús volt, nem mint egyébbként szokott lenni.

- A pajta leomlott – mondta halkan. – Belecsapott egy villám. Bizonyos részei szinte szénné égtek. Vajon honnan ez a nagy vihar olyan hirtelen?

A többiek csak húzták a vállukat, ők sem tudták elképzelni mi történhetett az éjszaka, ami ilyen természeti csapást okozott, főleg a lány nem tudta, aki olyan nyugodtan aludt, hogy csak a reggel folyamán vette észre, hogy esett az éjszaka.

- Felépitjük ismét – ajánlkozott a tőle megszokott hiperaktivitást jelezve, ám a tőle szokatlan tipusú lelkesedéssel, majd a lányra nézett: – Te is segitesz, hm?

Még aznap délután nekikezdtek, csak ők ketten, hogy az időseket kiméljék. Aznap csak a romok eltakaritásával tudtak foglalkozni, annyi volt a tennivaló. Amikor ezzel készen lettek már majdnem besötétedett, igy csak a terveknek láttak még hozzá, utoljára.

- Mit szólsz? – kérdezte Deidara a lányt, amikor készen lett a rajzzal az új pajtáról.

- Fessük sötét vörösre – biccentette meg a vállát a lány, majd alaposan szemügyre vette a rajzot. – Nem vagy egy nagy rajzoló, nem mindenütt látni tisztán a dolgokat.

- Igaz, hm – mondta Deidara, majd agyagott vett elő, s elkészitette a pajta-tervet 3D-ben is. – Igy mostmár világos? Azt mondtad legyen sötét vörös ez a része, hm?

- Tetszik az a szin – húzta meg a vállát a lány.

- Jó ötlet – felelte Deidara, majd mosolygott. – Sötét vörös… Akane, hm… Ez egy szép név. Neked tetszik, hm?

A lány csak mosolygott, de attól fogva igy hivták mindannyian: Akane.

Másnap neki is láttak az elképzelésük megvalósitásának, de kizárólag csak Akane és Deidara, mondván a szülők már idősek. Deidara Akanét sem akarta engedni, de ezt a lányt nem kellett félteni, ha nem akart elmenni valahonnan, akkor nem ment el, nagyon erős öntudata volt, az egyetlen, ami hiányzott belőle az az emlékei voltak.

Mikor nekikezdtek a renováló akciónak akkor még Deidara sem gondolta, hogy ennyire jó szórakozás lesz. Ő és Akane rengeteget nevettek, beszélgettek, néha egészen egyszerű dolgokról is.

- Na jó – adta fel már sokadik próbálkozását Akane, amit arra vonatkozólag tett, hogy megfejtse az egyik szerszám használatának módját, miközben Deidara épp a még nem létező tető alapjait próbálja a firssen felállitott falakhoz erősiteni. – Ez ciki, de fogalmam sincs, hogy ezzel most mit kellene kezdenem.

- Egyáltalán nem ciki – felelte Deidara éppen fejjel lefelé lógva a készülő plafonról. – Nincs honnan ismerned ezek a dolgokat, nyilván nem ilyesmivel foglalkoztál korábban, hm. Csak add ide, majd én megfejtem.

A lány meghúzta a vállát, valójában nagyon nagy kő esett le a szivéről amilyért Deidarának nem volt inge kicikizni az ügyetlenségét ezen a téren, de ezt mégsem szerette volna a fiú tudtára adni. Odaadta a számára még mindig furcsa szerszámot, s hagyta, hogy a fiatal shinobi csak tegye a dolgát, anélkül, hogy ő beleavatkozna annak abba a részébe, amelyikben nyilvánvalóan nincs semmi jártassága.

Deidara is egészen felszabadultnak érezte magát a lánnyal. Ahhoz képest, hogy a látogatásai általában nagyon rövidek szoktak lenni, hivatkozva arra a hires „hiv a kötelesség" kezdetű mondókára, amely bizonyos körökben nagyon elszaporodott mostanság. Ez a kör pedig nem más, mint a kőrejteki shinobiké, amelybe a jóképű szőke művész is tartozott.

Deidara sem vette észre, de az utóbbi néhány napban rengeteg alkalommal kereste a tekintete a lány tekintetét, még akkor is, ha a figyelmére valahol máshol lett volna szükség. Egyszerűen csak félrepillantott, mintha azzal, hogy belenéz a lány nagy barna szemeibe, azzal különleges energia töltetre tenne szert, ami segit neki abban, hogy a továbbiakban is nyugodtan folytassa teendőit. Akane sajnos nem volt olyan ügyes, hogy minden tekintetre felelni tudjon, de amikor mégis találkozott a tekintetük abban olyan mélységeket lehetett felfedezni, amilyeneket csak a tengerben élők ismernek, de az is lehet, hogy ők se. De ez az állapot csak néhány másodpercig volt fent tartható, hiszen utána mindketten elkapták a tekintetüket, s folytatták tovább, amit előtte is csináltak.

Egyszer Akane erőt vett magán, s igen kényes témával támadta meg épitőpartnerét.

- A barátnőd biztosan örül neki, hogy ilyen ügyes vagy még az ilyen dolgokban is! – dicsérte meg Deidarát, úgy, hogy annak fel se tűnjön, hogy a családi állapota érdekelné, de ahogy kimondta rögtön végiggondolta újra, s rájött, hogy talán nem ez volt a legmegfelelőbb lépés, amit tehetett. De visszaszivni már nem is tudta, s milyen jó, hogy nem tehette, mert igy megtudta azt, amit szeretett volna, s a fiú is kapott egy löketet ahhoz, hogy bátrabban próbáljon beszélgetést inditani a lánnyal.

- Az igazság az, hogy nincs barátnőm, aki örülhetne neki, hm – reagált Deidara, de neki sem igazán tetszett a válasza hangzása, úgy érezte, hogy öndicséretnek hangzik, ami amúgy jellemző is volt néha rá, de nem akarta, hogy a lány is érezze.

- Sajnálom – felelte a lány, de magában hatalmasat vigyorgott.

- Ne sajnáld – felelte Deidara. – Nem illett hozzám, hm.

- Tehát mégis volt valaki – kapott a szavakon a lány.

- Csak egy ártatlan találka volt, de nem igazán sikerült jól – kezdte el mesélni a sztorit Deidara, majd rájött, hogy ez mennyire égő lehet, s igyekezett le is zárni a mesemondást. – Ráadásul a végén csak annyit mondtam neki, hogy: „Majd összefutunk!". Hm.

- Szerintem úgy értette, hogy lehet, hogy még találkoztok, de te nem ragaszkodsz hozzá – kommentálta a lány az előbb hallottakat.

- Igaza is volt – nevetett Deidara. – Tényleg nem illettünk össze, hm.

A lány ismét hatalmasat vigyorgott gondolatban, már abban is biztos lehet, hogy nincs senki a múltban, aki felbukkanhat. Ám amikor erre gondolt ismét szomorú lett: mi van, ha az ő múltjában van valaki? Mi van ha őt várja valaki haza?

Deidara rögtön észrevette, hogy a lány hirtelen nagyon komor lett. Olyan volt, mintha ébren álmodna, vagy legalábbis álmodozna, de nagyon messze a valóságtól, valahol a tudatalattijában. Deidara arra gondolt, hogy lehet, hogy jobb, ha most hagyja a dolgokat egyelőre, de aztán ismét megakadt a szeme a lányon: formás alak, nőiesség, és a szemei, és a szája, és a haja…

Elég volt egy rossz mozdulat, s Deidara levert egy szerszámot a fafal tetejéről. Próbált utánakapni, de ami egyszer leesett, annak esnie kell. Vagy mégsem? Akane hirtelen, szinte reflexszerűen ugrott a fal felé, kezével a földön megtartva magát a lábával elkapta a szerszámot, majd újra feldobta, közben lábra állt, s újra elkapta a számára csak vasizé néven ismert tárgyat.

Deidara csak ámult egy percig, aztán arra gondolt, hogy megkérdezi a lánytól, hogy azt meg hol tanulta, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy biztos nem esne jól neki, ha ismét az emlékeiről kell beszélnie. Közben Akane is észbekapott, s lassan felfogta mi is történt. A sokkhatás arra késztette, hogy ismét engedje el a szerszámot a kezéből, ami igy leesett a földre nagy puffanással.

Deidara érezte, hogy tennie kell valamit, ezért leugrott a falról, s odament a lányhoz.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte.

- Ez mi volt? – kérdezte a lány is a kezeit figyelve.

- Ez kiváló reflex volt, hm – kacsintott Deidara a lányra, remélve, hogy ezzel kissé megnyugtatja, s azt sugallja neki, hogy nincs ezzel semmi probléma, sőt, jól is tette, hogy megmutatta, hogy ő még ilyesmire is képes.

Persze a lány nem egészen volt képes követni a teljes gondolatmenetet, amit emögé a pár szó mögé rejtett az ifjú shinobi, de azért lényegesen javitott a dolog a helyzeten.

- Az a gyanúm, hogy egy kis kunoichival van dolgunk – mesélte Deidara a vacsoránál a szüleinek, miután felvázolta a lány macskareflexeit.

- Igazad lehet – simitotta meg az állát Gari. – De csodálkozom, hogy nem találtam körülötte semmi hasonlót. A ruhája fekete volt, de inkább az égés miatt. Semmi személyes tárgy nem volt nála. Talán át kellene vizsgálni a közelben az erdőt, de őszintén nem hiszem, hogy bármit is találhatunk.

Ez a tudat, hogy lehet, hogy Akane egy kunoichi felemás érzelmeket szült Deidarában. Eddig nem érezte a dolog súlyát, de amig az apja a tényekről beszélt hirtelen nagyon komoly lett az arca. Mintha teljesen elsötétedett volna minden benne. Arra gondolt, hogy el fogja vesziteni a lányt, pedig annyira megkedvelte, pedig annyira hasonlit rá, igazságtalannak érezte a dolgot, de nem akart elhamarkodott döntéseket hozni.


	5. Chapter 5

A kunoichi felszinretör! Leleplezve!

Másnap reggel a reggeli után, amikor máskor rendszerint nekiálltak a pajtának a fiatalok, most egészen más következett. Deidara az éjszaka során elment Iwába, s olyan ruhát hozott onnan Akane számára, amiben könnyebben tud mozogni. Az édesanyjának már nincsenek meg azok a darabjai, amiket annak idején, ninja korában viselt.

A lány felvette őket, de nem értette mi szükség van rájuk. Deidara pedig nem is igazán szeretett volna magyarázkodni. A ház hátánál jókora hely van, mindig ott gyakorol Deidara is, amikor éppen olyan kedve támad, hogy a hazalátogatása alatt is a munkájával foglalkozzon. Most odavitte Akanét is.

Hirtelen kirúgta a lány alól a lábát, s a lány hatalmasat esett.

- Ez miért volt? – kérdezte.

- Ha nem akarod, hogy estére mindened fájjon, akkor védekezz, hm – felelte Deidara, s olyan komoly arccal mondta mindezt, hogy a lánynak eszébe sem jutott, hogy esetleg csak egy ártatlan tréfáról van szó.

Még fel sem tudott eszmélni a lány az előző támadásról, de már jött is a következő, Deidara rugáshoz készülődött, s el is találta a lány hátát, aki azonnal felsikoltott.

- Gyerünk, Akane! – kiáltott rá Deidara. – Mutasd meg, hogy mit tudsz, hm! Látni akarom, mi van benned!

Akane felállt, de még mindig riadt volt az arca. Azt remélte, hogy véget ér a rémálom, s Deidara abbahagyja ezt a furcsa viselkedést, ami szerinte teljesen indokolatlan volt, de sajnos hiába várt erre, ez nem következett be. Deidara újra támadt, de nem volt olyan minden hájjal megkent, hogy gonosz módra tegye mindezt, ismét csak a lány lábát akarta kirúgni alóla, de ezúttal nem sikerült neki. Akane az utolsó pillanatban felugrott, s egyet fordulva a levegőben máris a fiú hátánál volt. Ez ismét furcsa volt számára, de meghozta az önbizalmát.

- Na látod, hm – ismerte el Deidara a lányt. – Mostmár csak próbálj meg elrugaszkodni az ösztöneidtől. A mozdulataid legyenek számdékosak, hm.

Deidara ismét ugyanazzal próbálkozott, megint sikertelenül. De mivel a lány ismét ugyanazt az elugrós trükköt alkalmazta ismét keményiteni akart. Most hirtelen egy kunait dobott a lány felé. Akane észrevette ezeket, s oldalra ugrott, majd a kezével lendületet adva magának ismét visszatért állásba, viszont nem vette észre a közeledő shurikeneket, amik igy a hátában landoltak. A lány hirtelen leesett a földre, s ez Deidarát is megijesztette. Kezdte úgy érezni, hogy kicsit elvetette a sulykot, főleg, amikor látta, hogy a lány alig bir felállni. De a lány nem kiabált, csak némán egy könnycsepp csordult le az arcán. Óvatosan vitte hátrafelé a kezét, s kitépte a bőrébe fúródott shurikeneket a testéből.

- Legyen! – mondta, majd felugrott, s átugrotta a szőke shinobit.

Mire Deidara megfordult a véres shurikenek már őt vették célba. Persze kitért a támadások elől, nem volt az a könnyen ijedő fajta. Most érezte, hogy kezd bekövetkezni az, amit ő már olyan régóta várt: a lány egyre inkább az ösztöneit követve cselekszik, s nem figyel oda másra, csak a harcra. Ez a legjobb módszere annak, hogy előkerüljön a benne rejtőzködő kunoichi.

Ettől a pillanattól kezdve nem lehetett szava senkinek Deidarára. A lehető leghevesebb támadásokat vetette be, látni akarta, hogy mi mindenre képes még az a lány, ezeken az akrobatákat megszégyenitő trükkökön kívül.

Akane pedig valóban elrugaszkodott a világtól, amiben élünk, s szinte teljesen arra koncentrált, hogy legyőzze az ellenfelét, anélkül, hogy okot keresne vagy más megoldást.

Hirtelen meglátta a győzelme lehetséges kulcsát, s hozzá is fogott abban a pillanatban a megvalósitáshoz. Szó szerint körbe szaltózta Deidarát, úgy, hogy a ninja közben azt hitte, hogy ezekkel a mozdulatokkal csupán az ő támadásait szeretné kivédeni. Persze amint megtett egy teljes kört nem futott tovább, hanem akcióba lendült. Shurikeneket dobott Deidara felé, aki persze hamar kivédte ezeket, de közben Akane újabb shurikeneket inditott, egyszerre két oldalról, körül-belül fél másodperces eltéréssel.

Ez a támadás váratlanul érte Deidarát, nem volt más választása mint hátravetődni, ezzel földre kerülve. Ebben a pillanatban már nem is volt más menekülési lehetősége: Akane már rá is ugrott, s a szintén előzőleg begyűjtött kunait a nyakához szegezte.

- Ne mozdulj – szólalt meg suttogva a lány, mélyen a fiú kék szemeibe meredve. Ez a tekintet ismét megtörte a varázst.

A lány, még mindig Deidara „ölében ülve" kiengedte a kunait kezeinek szoritásából, s ilyedten, értetlenkedve nézte tovább a fiút, aki most felült a földön.

- Na, ez szép volt, hm – dicsérte meg Deidara, s nemcsak szavaival, de mosolyával is levette a lányt a lábáról. – Büszke vagyok rád!

Akane elvörösödött. Deidara számára ez a látvány felért egy szerelmi vallomással. A pillanat hevében nem is volt más választása, mint egyesülni az érzéssel: lassan közelitette a kezét a lány arcához, s míg másik kezével a földön támaszkodott, addig ennek ujjaival végigsimitotta a lány arcát.

A lányt kirázta a hideg az érintéstől, bár Deidara ujjai nem voltak hidegek, sőt; viszont a szive egyre gyorsabban kezdett verni, s érezte, hogy ez nem csak számára feltűnő, hanem Deidara számára is, mi több, az ifjú szőke shinobi számára ez már felkérés volt keringőre. A következő pillanatban már nem türtőztette magát tovább, csókban forrasztotta ajkait össze a lány ajkaival.

Néhány pillanatnak tűnt csupán az idő, ameddig ez tartott, de most többet jelentett, mint Deidara megalapozott jövőképe, s mint Akane elveszitett múltja együttvéve.

- Ez érdekes volt, hm – suttogta Deidara miközben nem mert a lány nyakánál feljebb nézni.

- Érdekes? – kérdezte Akane ugyanazzal a hangerővel, de igen hangsúlyosan. – Az mit jelent?

- Jót – felelte a fiú, de még mindig nem mert a lány szemébe nézni. Azon gondolkodott mit mondjon ezután. Eddig minden rendben volt, vitte őket a hév, de mostmár kellene mondani valamit, ami megmenti a helyzetet.

Kis ideig gondolkodott, nem mondott mást. Viszont Akane nem volt elégedett ezzel a válaszzal látszólag. Mint lánynak, az ilyen pillanatok jóval több horderővel birnak. Felállt, s elindult a ház bejárata felé.

- Várj! – állitotta meg Deidara, elkapva a karját.- Hm… Azt akartam mondani, hogy azt hiszem, hogy… hát tudod… én úgy érzem…

Ez a vallomás nagyon nehézkesen ment. Akanét nem sikerült vele meggyőzni, igyhát folytatta útját a bejárat felé.

- Szeretlek – mondta ki vegül Deidara, bár nem úgy hangzott számára, mintha egy macsó mondta volna, vagy akármi más amire jobban szeretett volna hasonlitani, mint jelenlegi önmagára.

Viszont úgy tűnik Akanénál bejön az ilyen egyszerű vallomás is. Visszament, finoman megcsókolta Deidara ajkait, majd egy mosollyal el is búcsúzott, s bement a házba. Deidara rövidesen követte.

- Milyen szépek – mondta Mireio az ablakban állva férjének.

- Valóban – mosolygott a férje, majd megcsókolta felesége homlokát. – A mi fiunk! Büszkék lehetünk rá!


	6. Chapter 6

Az igazság pillanata

Akane és Deidara kapcsolata egyre erősebb lett ahogy telt az idő, bár semmiképpen sem beszélhetünk hosszú időről. Ez az időszak azonban kettőt érzéseket szült Deidarában. Boldog volt, de egyre nőtt a bűntudata: Akane ugyanúgy semmit sem tud a titkos dolgairól, mint a szülei. Persze ő csak azért titkolózik, hogy a szüleit megvédje a bajoktól, amiket ez rájuk nézve hozhat, de legfőképpen a szégyentől.

Akanét is szerette volna megvédeni, de úgy érezte, hogy ez nem ugyanaz. Úgy érezte, hogy Akanénak joga van tudni az igazat.

Ezen gondolkodott azon a napon is, a ház előtt, a küszöbön ülve, amikor Akanénak már tényleg nagyon fúrta az oldalát a kiváncsiság. Nem értette, hogy mi lehet mostanában Deidarával.

- Elmondod mi a baj? – kérdezte.

Deidara hosszan nézte a lányt, majd megszületett benne a döntés:

- Gyere, menjünk sétálni – nyújtotta a kezét a lány felé.

Amikor már Deidara úgy itélte, hogy elég messze vannak az otthonuktól akkor megálltak, majd leültek egy fa tövéhez.

- Amit most elmondok neked az nagyon nagy titok – magyarázta a lánynak. – A szüleim sem tudják, s nem is akarom, hogy valaha megtudják. Mindazonáltal úgy érzem, hogy neked mégis tudnod kell róla. Még igy is érdekel, hm?

A lány érezte, hogy olyan dolgokat fog hallani, amelyek nem feltétlenül fület gyönyörködtetőek, de mégis bólintott, megadva ezzel a jelet Deidarának: kezdheti.

- A kekkei genkaiomnak köszönhetően a Robbantó Egységekhez kerültem, mint a Kőfalu ninjája – mesélte Deidara. – Ezek mellett értékelték a szobraimat is, amiket agyagból készitettem. De ez nekem nem volt elég, magasabbra akartam törni. Amellett, hogy egyre több alkotáson dolgoztam elkezdtem egy érdekes technikát felfedezni, ami lehetővé tette azt, hogy az agyag, amit használok felrobbanhasson.

- Ez aztán az érdekes dolog – mosolygott Akane. – Mindössze ennyiről van szó?

- Hm, nem egészen – sóhajtott Deidara.

Akane kissé zavarban volt, amiért olyan hamar kinyitotta a száját, de Deidara már folytatta is: úgy látszik őt nem sértette a dolog.

- Tudod, ezzel törvényt szegtem, és nem is kell mondanom, hogy emiatt bajba kerültem – mesélte Deidara az eget kémlelve. – Persze én voltam az első aki ilyet használt, ami nagyon nagy előny volt, de annál több is: megleltem az életem célját, azaz a pillanat művészetét. Akárhányszor felrobbantok egyet a műveim közül büszkeséggel tölt el az, ahogy megalkottam őket és az amivé végül lettek.

- Ez a te művészeted – sóhajtott Akane, átölelve kedvesét. – Én megértelek.

- Miután elhagytam a falut és missing-nin lettem különböző felkeléseken vettem részt, különböző országokban, mint terrorista merénylő, ahogy ők emlegettek – folytatta élettörténetének bemutatását a kék szemű ninja. – Persze ez azt eredményezte, hogy hamarosan tudomást szerzett rólam az Akatsuki is. Miután egy Orochimaru nevű ninja, akit te nyilván nem ismersz, elhagyta az Akatsukit, a vezér, akit csak Painnek neveznek elküldte utánam Uchiha Itachit, Hoshigaki Kisamét és még egy Sasori nevezetű shinobit. Mivel nekem nem fűlött a fogam hozzá, Itachi kihivott, és megigérte, hogy ha nyerek, akkor békénhagynak. Én elfogadtam a kihivást, de Itachi Sharinganjával nem tudtam elbánni, csatlakoznom kellett. Bár elismertem Itachit, mint egy erősebb ellenfelet, mint én, képzelheted, hogy nem esett jól az önbecsülésemnek, hogy veszitettem. Miután csatlakoztam az Akatsukihoz a bal szememet arra edzettem, hogy ne dőljön be genjutsuknak, és végül majd egyszer legyőzhessem Itachit. Amúgy van is külön technikám, amit azért fejlesztettem ki, hogy majd megölhessem azt az Uchihát.

- Megijesztesz – szólalt meg Akane a hosszú hallgatás után, erősen Deidara szemeibe mélyedve. – Ugye nincs semmi más?

- Nincs – felelte Deidara. – De azt hittem ez is elég, hm.

- Örülök, hogy elmondtad – csókolta meg Akane Deidarát. – Köszönöm. És én megértelek, tudom, hogy miért tetted.

Deidara megnyugodott. Arra számitott, hogy ezek után Akane úgy fog rá nézni, mint valami véres rongyra.

Egy ideig nem szóltak egymáshoz, csak az eget bámulták. Közben Deidara fejében rengeteg dolog megfordult. Nem telt bele sok idő, s összeszedte a bátorságot, hogy Akanéval is megossza az ötleteit.

- Mit szólnál hozzá, hogyha bemutatnálak a társamnak, Sasorinak? – kérdezte. – Ő is művész a maga módján. Sőt, lehet, hogy az Akatsuki számára értékes lennél te magad is, hiszen, ahhoz képest nagyon ügyes vagy.

- Ahhoz képest? – kérdezte Akane, de a válasz csak egy széles vigyor volt. – Rendben, alig várom, hogy megismerjem őket.


	7. Chapter 7

Az igazság további pillanatai

Miután elbúcsúztak Deidara szüleitől, Akane és Deidara elindultak: útjuk célja az Akatsuki. Akane érezte, hogy ez a búcsú nem csak időleges, többé soha nem fogja látni a családot.

Hamarosan megérkeztek egy erdőhöz, ahol megpihentek. Persze ez a pihenés többről szólt, mint a fáradtságról, hiszen Deidara tudatosan azon a helyen akarta megvárni Sasori érkezését, ami nem is sokat váratott magára.

- Sasori mester – szólitotta meg társát Deidara, majd illedelmesen meghajolt. – Szeretném neked bemutatni Akanét. Ő a… hát, hogy úgy mondjam… a barátnőm.

- Örülök – intett Sasori kedvetlenül, majd ismét Deidarára nézett, s folytatta. – Pain feladatot bizott ránk. Azonnal indulnunk kell. Útközben elmondom a fejleményeket.

- Akane jöhet? – kérdezte Deidara. – Vagy ez túl veszélyes, hm?

- Jobban örülnék, ha maradna – válaszolt Sasori. – Gyorsnak kell lennünk.

Deidara Akanéra nézett, aki pillantásában tudtul adta, hogy megértette, s ő ellesz, amig vissza nem érkeznek. Ezzel Deidara és Sasori elindultak.

Akane tábort vert magának, s lepihent. De eljött az éjszaka, s továbbra sem volt hir a két shinobiról. A lány már aggódott, de azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy nem lesz semmi baj, hiszen Deidarát nem tudja akárki legyőzni.

Ahogy reggel az első napsugarak megérintették Akane arcát a lány már fel is ébredt, s gyakorolni kezdett. Összpontositotta az energiáját, s igyekezett Deidara útmutatását követve odafigyelni minden apró részletre. A legegyszerűbb dolog most az volt, hogy a fegyvereivel játsszon, amit igazán szivesen tett. Úgy érezte, hogy már korábban is sokat foglalkozott velük, na meg a kivédésükkel.

Már órák óta edzett, s szinte észre sem vette. Ahogy átadta magát az ösztöneinek, s egyre jobban elkezdett a megérzéseire hallgatni egyre érdekesebb dolgok jutottak eszébe. Véletlenül beugrott neki egy kép, ahol különböző kézjeleket használ. Minden chakráját koncentrálta, s próbált arra a bizonyos belső hangra figyelni, amikor hirtelen megszületett a fejében a technika képe:

- Chidori – mondta, miután végrehajtotta a kézjeleket.

Maga is meglepődött, amikor meglátta az eredményt, de nem habozott kipróbálni egy fán abban a pillanatban. Az eredmény a fa kidőlése volt, s abban a pontban, ahol hozzáért szinte teljesen szétégett.

Akane nem ért rá sokáig örülni annak, amit sikerült elérnie, hiszen a következő pillanatban ismerős hangokat hallott.

Követte a hangokat, hogy kideritse mi történik. Egy szőke ninját látott, vagyis rögtön négyet, ugyanolyat, akik épp Deidarát készültek megölni.

A lány hirtelen sikitani szeretett volna, de a háta mögül valaki odasúgta neki:

- Hallgass! – Majd hozzátette a már ismert hangot: - Hm!

- Deidara – súgta a lány is halkan, majd megfordult, s ismét elszörnyülködött. – A karjaid!

- Ne aggódj, Kakuzu megoldja – kacsintott Deidara, bár látszott rajta, hogy vannak fájdalmai. – Maradj itt, nem akarom, hogy bajba kerülj. Visszajövök, ha eltéritettem őket.

Akanénak nem volt ideje vitatkozni, mert Deidara már elő is bújt. Szerencsétlenségére szemben találta magát egy másik csapat ninjával. Négyen voltak, Akane is tisztán látta őket: egy pandakontyos lány, egy hosszú hajú, tejfehér szemű fiú és két hasonló kinézetű, de eltérő korú fura fazon, akiket igy első látásra nem tudott volna minden lelkiismeret nélkül a normális emberek kategóriájába sorolni.

Sok ideje nem volt megfigyelni őket, mert azok nyomban elkezdték támadni Deidarát, aki igy, karok nélkül nehezen tudott védekezni. Hamarosan ő is észrevette, amit Deidara tervezett: az agyagmadarának maradványaival szerette volna kirobbantani magát a szoros helyzetből. Valahogy nem is lepte meg a dolog. Egyedül az idegesitette, hogy messziről kell figyelnie a történéseket, anélkül, hogy beleavatkozna, ha egyáltalán lenne értelme.

Hirtelen robbanás rázza meg a helyet, Akane elbújt, befogta a füleit, nem akarta tudni, hogy mi a következménye a történteknek. Igazi meglepetés volt számára, már a sokadik ma, hogy a robbanás minden nyomával együtt eltűnt.

- Egy másik dimenzióba küldtem a robbanást – hallotta Akane a hátánál beszélőket.

A hirtelen jött fájdalom annyira bátorrá tette a lányt, hogy akkor nyomban képes volt nekirontani a számára ismeretlen ninjáknak. Persze túlerő mellett nem sokat ért a próbálkozása, s a szőke gyerek, akit már az előbb is sokszorozottan látott lefogta őt. De akkor váratlan dolog történt:

- Engedd már el – szólt a pandakontyos lány. – Nem látod, hogy ez Yuu.

- Yuu? – kérdezte tőle közelebb lépve hozzá a fehér hajú maszkos ninja. – Te vagy az?

A lány nem tudta, hogy most az a megfelelő döntés, ha kap azon, hogy elengedték és nekik ront ismét, vagy megpróbálja végre kideriteni, hogy ki is ő valójában.

- Nem emlékszem – mondta végül. – Semmire és senkire.

- Ne – sikoltott fel a pandakontyos. – Az nem lehet. Rám sem emlékszel? Én vagyok az, Tenten…

Akane csak a fejét rázta. Miközben Tenten mindent elkövetett, hogy beinditsa a lány memóriáját, mindenkit bemutatva.

- Ez sem ismerős? – kérdezte a maszkos fehér hajú. – Ez a te homlokvédőd.

Akane elvette a homlokvédőt attól az embertől, akit most éppen gyűlölt belül, azért amit Deidarával tett, ám mégis olyan ismerős volt számára.

- Te ki vagy? – kérdezte tőle. – És én ki vagyok?

- Hatake Kakashi vagyok, unokatestvérek vagyunk – mutatkozott be. – A te neved Hatake Yuuka, kiemelt fontosságú konohai jonin vagy.

- Kiemelt fontosságú konohai jonin… - ismételte el Akane, vagyis Yuuka, akit mindenki Yuu néven szólit.

- Azt hittük meghaltál – mondta a Neji nevezetű ninja, akinek a szemében Akane egy addig számára ismeretlen fájdalom tipust látott meg. – Mindenütt kerestünk téged.

Neji közelebb akart lépni, de a lány számára már ez is épp elég információ volt ahhoz, hogy teljesen összezavarodjon. Azt hitte sosem kapja vissza az emlékeit, s a régi életét, ezért új életet választott magának. Hogyan hagyhatná ott azt ismét?

Ismét Neji szemébe nézett, de a fiú szeme ismét tele volt fájdalommal és reménytelenséggel. Már értette Akane is, hogy mi az, amit lát. A fiú egyszer már felfogta, hogy elveszitette, de most ismét megszakad a szive, ismét azt érzi, hogy egy halott áll vele szemben.

Ekkor megjelent egy Akatsuki köpenybe öltözött ember, akinek az arcát furcsa narancssárga maszk takarta.

- Ezer bocs – mondta az alak, iszonyatosan vicces hangon. – Én csak a kisasszonyért jöttem, már várja valaki és üzeni, hogy jól van.

Akane szive ismét olvadt a boldogságtól. Megértette: Deidaráról van szó, ezért azonnal odament a különös küllemű idegenhez, akkor is, ha most látja először életében.

- Tobi, jó fiú! – mutatkozott be az alak három szóban, s már indulásra készen is voltak.

- Yuu, ne menj vele – kiáltott Tenten.

- Maradj, kérlek – kiáltott Neji is, de nem volt értelme, Tobi és Akane eltűntek egy teleportáló jutsu segitségével.


	8. Chapter 8

Döntés, a Vörös-felhők között

Néhány pillanat elteltével Akane már egy sötét helyen találta magát. Egy nagy asztal volt előtte, körülötte mindenféle ninjákkal, akikben egy volt a közös: mind missing-nin volt. A lány számára ez hirtelen nagyon sokkolóan hatott, de akkor az asztal végén, a vezér mellett megpillantotta Deidarát, akit egy varrásokkal teli alak fércelt éppen össze, legalábbis a karjait.

- Deidara – szólalt meg a lány örömében, de vissza is vette azonnal a hangját.

- Szép volt, Tobi – mondta a vezér, akit Painnek neveztek, majd a lány felé fordult: – A fegyvereidet az asztalra!

Akane, vagy immár tudjuk, hogy Yuuka, engedelmesen az asztal végére helyezte a Deidarától kapott shurikeneket és a kunaiát. A homlokvédőjét, amit eddig a kezében szorongatott most Tobi elvette tőle, s odavitte Painhez.

- Visszatértek már az emlékeid? – kérdezte az Akatsuki legyőzhetetlen vezére.

- Tudok dolgokat, de nem egészen – válaszolt a lány.

Ekkor Pain felállt, s egy különleges jutsu segitségével lepörgette Akane szemei előtt a lány egész életét, ami a lányra olyan nagy hatással volt, hogy amikor elérkezdtek a jelen pillanatig nem is volt képes a lábán megállni, egyszerűen térdreesett.

- Igy jobb? – kérdezte Pain, de nem jött válasz, a lány csak hallgatott. – Most el kell döntened, hogy melyik életedet akarod élni. Ha itt akarsz maradni, mint egy az Akatsukik közül, akkor a te képességeidet elnézve én beleegyezem. Amennyiben vissza akarsz térni Konohába, úgy most az egyszer elengedünk, bár ellenség vagy, csakis Deidara miatt, de legközelebb ne várj irgalmat. A döntés a te kezedben van!

Ezzel Pain letette a homlokvédőt az asztal végére. A lány elindult az asztal másik feléhez, s közben folyamatosan pörgött az agya: hol Deidarát nézte, akinek az arcán a csalódottság tükröződött, de a fájdalom is, hiszen már a fiú is tudta, hogy ő okozta a lány sebeit, hol pedig Neji kétségbeesett tekintete, hiszen most már látta a közös múltjukat is.

Amikor odaért az asztal végéhez nagy lélekzetet vett, felvette a homlokvédőt, megszoritotta a kezével erősen, majd elindult vissza a másik oldalra, anélkül, hogy akár egy pillanatra is Deidarára nézett volna. Amikor visszaért kiindulási helyére zsebébe rakta a shurikeneket, s a kezébe fogta a kunait is.

- Yuuka – törte meg ekkor világfájdalmas hangon Deidara az egész Akatsukit uraló csendet.

Ekkor a lány megállt, egy pillanatig mozdulatlan volt, a kunai is megállt emelkedni a kezével, egyszóval olyan volt, mint aki megdermedt, de mindössze tényleg csak egy pillanatig. Aztán lassan visszaforditotta a fejét, s Deidarára szegezte tekintetét.

- Az én nevem Akane – szólt élesen, majd a homlokpántot feldobta a levegőbe, ő maga is felugrott, s a kunait is a homlokvédő után dobta.

Amikor Akane visszatért a földre az egyik kezével elkapta a kunait, a másikkal pedig a homlokvédőt, amit magasra tartott. Olyan magasra, hogy az összes Akatsuki láthassa a rá húzott vizszintes vonalat, a missing-ninek jelét.


	9. Chapter 9

A művész halála

Akane, immár mint az Akatsuki teljes jogú tagja élt a szervezet főhadiszállásán. Rengeteg időt tölthetett együtt Deidarával, de a kületések miatt, amiket Deidara most új társával, Tobival vállalt, néha hosszabb időre is elválasztották őket.

De amikor együtt voltak, akkor jól érezték magukat, legalábbis Deidara mindenképpen, legalábbis egy ideig. Aztán kezdett neki feltűnni, hogy valami nem stimmel. Igaza volt!

Akane ahányszor meglátta Deidara karján a varrásokat, az eltérő szinű bőrt a könyökén mindig arra a napra gondolt, amikor meghozta a fájó döntést. Nem bánta meg a döntését, tudta, hogy igy a legjobb, de mégis sajnálta azokat, akiket igy megbántott. Kakashit, akivel korábban rendkivül jó viszonyt ápolt, Tentent, aki a legjobb barátnője volt és persze Nejit, aki számára Akane, aki Nejinek mindig Yuu marad, több is volt, mint barát, akárcsak most Deidarának.

Egyik reggel Akane valami különös zavarral ébredt fel. Érezte, hogy valami nagyon nagy baj készül, de egyrészt nem hitt a megérzésének, másrészt nem értette milyen baj jöhetne. Miután felöltözött és kiment találkozott Deidarával.

- Jó reggelt – csókolta meg szerelmét a lány, mint aki teljesen el akar rejteni előle minden aggodalmat.

- Neked is – felelte Deidara, majd kicsit zavartan folytatta: - Hm, nem is tudom hogy mondjam el… Most el kell mennem, Tobinak és nekem küldetésünk van.

- Nem az első alkalom, hogy elmész küldetésre – felelte a lány nyugodtan.

- Rossz megérzésem van – sóhajtott Deidara. – Most egy Uchihával kell szembenéznem. Nagy lehetőség, úgy bukásra, mint felemelkedésre.

- Itachi testvére? – kérdezte a lány, aki tudatában volt annak, hogy Itachi küldetésen van, rajta kívül pedig csak egyetlen Uchiháról tudnak, mégpedig annak öccséről.

- Igen, Sasuke – felelte Deidara. – Most sietnem kell. Remélem még visszatérhetek hozzád.

Akane szerette volna azt mondani, hogy hallani sem akar ilyen dolgokról, de sajnos Deidara már el is sietett. Az első gondolata az volt a lánynak, hogy jobb, ha megnyugszik, a második viszont az, hogy lehet, hogy ez az utolsó alkalom, amikor látta a kedvesét. Ismét olyan döntést hozott, ami befolyásolta a jövőjét.

Miután beszélt a szervezet házon belül levő tagjaival, valamint ő maga is elkészült, már indult is a kedvese után.

Jó nyomkövető volt, viszont még igy is nehezen találta az Akatsuki nyomait.

- Repült – jegyezte meg. – Miért kellett mindenáron megnehezitse a dolgom?

Persze Deidara alapvetően a sebesség szempontjából választotta a repülést, mintsem azért, hogy a barátnője ne találja a nyomait.

Nem hiába volt azonban Akane az egyik legjobb ezen a téren. Hamarosan nyomára bukkant a két Akatsukinak. Deidara már javában harcolt az Uchihával, míg Tobi a fák között bújkált.

- Te mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte Tobi a lánytól, miután a háta mögé somfordált.

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném – felelte a lány szemrehányóan. – Miért nem segitesz neki?

- Ez az ő harca, Tobi nem szólhat bele – válaszolta a narancssárga maszkos, majd miután látta, hogy a lányt nem győzi meg ennyivel hozzátette: - Deidara-sempai utasitott erre!

A lány erre már tényleg nem mondhatott semmit, csak a szemét forgatta idegesen. Bele akart avatkozni, de tudta, hogy milyen fontos Deidarának, hogy legyőzzön egy Sharingan használót, hogy bizonyitson magának. Úgy döntött vár.

Eleve idegesitő dolog volt várni, hogy mi fog történni, anélkül, hogy beleszólhatna, de ami még rosszabb volt, Tobit hallgatni mindvégig. Tobi enyhe beszólásaiból pedig lassan veszekedés kerekedett, a lány nem tudta nem szóvá tenni amit gondolt. Ez annyiban jó volt, hogy egy időre feloldotta a harc okozta feszültséget benne.

- Nézd – mutatott Deidara felé Tobi.

A lány követte Tobi mutatóujját, s látta, ahogy Deidara megnyitja a mellkasán levő szájat is.

- Ez most mit jelent, Tobi? – kérdezte a lány.

- Semmi jót, Tobi szerint – válaszolt Deidara társa, de akkor már ők is látták, hogy valami nagyon rossz fog ebből kisülni, hiszen Deidara teste kezdett teljes egészében átváltozni bombává.

Akane ekkor már nem birt magával, szeretett volna közbelépni, de Tobi nem engedte, megragadta a lányt, s visszafogta. Akane megpróbált kiszabadulni Tobi karmai közül, de nem ment neki túl könnyen, s már minden túl késő volt. Deidara felrobbant.

Akane csak egy villanást látott, amitől elveszitette az eszméletét, ám a következő pillanatban már máshol ébredt fel. Nem tudta, hogyan élte túl a robbanást, ki mentette meg, mi történt a többi jelenlevővel, de valami fájt neki mélyen legbelül.

- Jobban érzed magad? – kérdezte Tobi.

Ekkor a lány hirtelen felült, s ijedten nézett körül, mint aki éppen abban a pillanatban hagyta el Deidara és Sasuke csataterét.

- Nyugodj meg – intett a kezével Tobi a lánynak. – Mostmár biztonságban vagy!

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Akane. – Hol van Deidara? Mi lett az Uchihával?

- Sajnos Sasuke megszökött – válaszolt Tobi. – De Itachi már keresi, s lerendezik a dolgot.

- És Deidara? – kérdezte Akane ismét, mint aki érzi, hogy Tobi nem igazán szeretné vele megosztani ezt a halvány kis részletet.

- Deidara nem élte túl – sóhajtott Tobi. – Hiszen felrobbantotta magát.

A lány erőtlenül zuhant vissza az ágyba. A szivében és a fejében csak egy gondolat szerepelt: megbosszulja a történteket.


	10. Chapter 10

Vissza a gyökerekhez

Mire Akane teljesen felépült, s Tobi végre engedte, hogy kimenjen és egyáltalán érintkezzen a többi Akatsukival, már hire ment, hogy Itachi és Sasuke össze fognak csapni. Persze Akatsuki körökben nem is volt kérdés, hogy ez a csata kinek az oldalára fog dőlni, biztosak voltak Itachi sikerében.

Néhány nap is eltelt, miután Tobi, mint az Akatsuki önkényvezére tudatta az Akatsukival és főleg Kisaméval, hogy az Uchiha testvérek összecsapása Itachi halálával végződött. A bejelentés mélyen megrenditette az egész társaságot. Mindenki tudta, hogy ennek nem igy kellett volna történnie, de azt is sejtették, hogy végső soron ez is Itachi terve volt.

A csapatnak nem is volt ideje megemészteni a történteket, s a társuk elvesztését, amikor Tobi máris bejelentett még egy fontos dolgot: Sasuke és kis társasága társul az Akatsukikhoz. Ez a hir talán még nagyobb ámulást váltott ki a még életben levő tagoktól, mint az előbbi, Itachiról szóló. Mély csend termett, s csak egymást nézték mind.

- Az nem lehet – pattant fel akkor Akane mérgesen a helyéről.

- Nyugodj meg – szólt rá Konan, a másik nőnemű Akatsuki, majd megpróbálta a lány karját lefelé húzni, ezzel is erősitve mondandóját: - Ülj le! Ne ellenkezz a vezérrel!

Akane viszont nem volt képes elviselni ezt a megaláztatást, amit kemény, büszke kunoichi szive érzett, elkapta a kezét.

- Tobi – fordult a vezér felé, s bizalmas csengése volt a szavainak. – Hogyan lehetséges ez azok után, amiket tett?

Miután Tobi nem felelt Akane a többiek felé fordult, s mintha zendülésre buzditó beszédbe szeretett volna kezdeni úgy nézett körbe a diszes társaságon, akik mind egytől egyik bűnözők, tisztességtelen emberek voltak.

- Gondoljatok Itachira – mondta a lány. – A társatok volt, s most halott, s a halálát ez a Sasuke okozta. Vagy ha nem, akkor emlékezzetek hogyan halt meg Deidara.

Ennél a mondatnál, ennél a névnél megfájdult a szive. Kötelességének érezte, hogy halott kedvese miatt ne engedje meg ezt a dolgot, s mivel Akatsuki tagok között bárminemű konfliktus tilos volt, nem volt más választása, minthogy elérje, hogy Sasuke Uchiha soha ne léphessen a vörös felhő jele alatt működő szövetségbe.

Ebben a pillanatban belépett a terembe Uchiha Sasuke is, mellett még két fiatal fiú, körül-belül vele egykorúak, s egy vörös hajú lány is, ugyanaz a korosztály. Látszott a rangsor, hiszen Sasuke egy lépéssel a többiek előtt állt. Mivel Akane korábban visszakapta Paintől az emlékeit, most nem volt számára idegen a fiú arca. Ott nőtt fel vele együtt, csupán egy évvel fiatalabb, mint Akane, mindig kitűnő harcos volt, s nagy elvárásokat tűztek ki felé, s most itt van, ilyen emberek között, s egy gyilkos. Ekkor Akane agyában nagyon erős volt a bosszú gondolata, nem is tudott teljesen tisztán gondolkodni.

Amikor Akane azt látta, hogy a többi Akatsuki teljes mértékben elfogadja az új tagot méginkább megszületett benne az a bizonyos gondolat, ami azóta foglalkoztatja csupán, hogy Konan olyan hangnemen beszélt vele, s egyszerűen leültette volna.

Ahogy végignézett azon a társaságon, nem látott mást, mint egy rakás szerencsétlen missing-nint, akik nem ismerik a hűség kifejezését, s akik egy olyan személyt üdvözölnek a csapatukban, aki már másik két társuk halálát okozta. Tűrhetetlennek tartotta ezt az állapotot. Hirtelen, minden meggondolás nélkül kunait rántott, s egyetlen ugrással Sasuke elé került, s a fegyvert a nyakának szegezte.

- Én nem nyugszom ebbe bele – kiáltott, mostmár valóban megmutatva elszántságát. – Deidara és Itachi haláláért meg kell fizetnie! A társaink voltak, könyörgöm…

- Jobban teszed, ha azt elteszed – fenyegette meg Akanét a vörös lány, aki Sasukével volt, egy másik kunait szegezve a lány nyakának.

Akane gondolkodás nélkül, csak az ösztöneire hallgatva cselekedett. Pillanatok alatt a földre teritette a vörös lányt, aki nem is ismerte, s mégis beleszólt az elszámolásába.

- Ez az én ügyem, Karin – szólalt meg Sasuke. – Ismerjük már egymást Yuuval. Hiába hivatja magát másképp, nekem ugyanaz maradt. Emlékszem, hogy mennyire irigyek voltak rá a többiek, amikor chunin, majd jonin lett, mikor a többiek még a chunin rangot sem szerezték meg. Én nem tartoztam közéjük: tudtam, hogy el fog majd jönni a nap, amikor megküzdünk egymással, s bebizonyitom, hogy akármikor vagyok olyan erős és ügyes, mint Hatake Yuuka.

- Most jött el a harcunk ideje – mondta magabiztosan Akane, s már készült is a harcra.

Sasuke ugyanezt tette, viszont csak rövid ideig örülhettek, hogy végre megmérkőzhetnek, hiszen ehhez még Tobinak is volt egy-két szava:

- Az Akatsuki tagok között nincs leszámolás – mondta, s arrább nyomta Akane kunait tartó kezét Sasuke nyakától.

- Ha igy gondolod, akkor ki kell tenned Sasukét az Akatsukiból – kiáltott rá a lány a vezérre, meglehetősen tiszteletlenül, de ez bizonyos mértékig érthető is volt.

- Az nem fog megtörténni – felelte Tobi.

Akane ledöbbent ezen a nem várt fordulaton. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy tényleg ellen akarnak fordulni, márpedig ő erősen úgy érezte, hogy ez a helyzet. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy csupán ennyit jelent a többiek számára Deidara vagy Itachi élete.

Mostmár tudta: neki nem itt van a helye, ezek között a barbárok között, az egyetlen, ami itt tartotta Deidara jelenléte volt, aki mindnyájuknál különb volt. Már nem érezte, hogy ide tartozik, s nem is látott mást, csak közönséges bűnözőket maga körül. Megszületett benne az elhatározás:

- Akkor én hagyom itt az Akatsukit – mondta, egészen közel emelve arcát Tobi arcához, mintha ez valami szemrehányás akart volna lenni.

Akane ledobta a köpenyt a földre, majd sarkon fordult, s egyszerűen távozott a kijáraton, anélkül, hogy elköszönt volna, vagy megvárta volna a reakciókat. Itt már nem is az volt a lényeg, hogy engedik-e, hogy megküzdjön Sasukével vagy sem, hanem az, hogy neki többé nincs helye ezek között az emberek között.

Az Akatsuki fel sem fogta ilyen hirtelen, hogy mi történik, ezért becsúszott egy kis fáziskésés a dolgokba. Csak néhány perc elteltével jöttek rá, hogy nem szabadott volna elengedni a lányt, aki tudja, hogy hol van a főhadiszállásuk, melyek a gyengeségeik, s ki hol fog tartózkodni küldetését végezve a következő napokban.

Viszont most, hogy rájöttek hibájukra mindent elkövettek, hogy kijavitsák azt: mind elindultak megkeresni a lányt, s megállitani. Sejtették, hogy hova mehet, de nem lehettek benne egészen biztosak

- Nehogy életben maradjon! – fogalmazta meg a hivatalos parancsot Tobi, mikor útnak inditotta csapatát, ám hiba csúszott a számitásba: mikor már egészen közel voltak a lányhoz, s Akane észrevette, hogy nincs biztonságban azonnal eltűnt a szemük elől, s elhatározta, hogy rövid kitérőt is tesz majd az ellentétes irányba.

Hamarosan meggyőződött róla, hogy senki sem volt képes a nyomára akadni. Bement a közeli városba, s egyenesen a kagéhez igyekezett. A vezetőnek valami nagyon hihető fedő sztorit adott elő, aminek következménye az volt, hogy néhány perc múlva egy homlokpánttal lépett ki a kagepalotából. - Talán be akar állni a Kőfalu ninjái közé? – kérdezhették azok, akik látták ezt a jelenetet, de még csak közel sem álltak a valósághoz.

Akane következő útja egy kis házhoz vezetett, távol a falutól, az erdőben. Ahogy a közelbe ért már hallotta az ismerős hangokat, s eszébe jutott az az érzés, amit akkor érzett, amikor utoljára itt járt: hogy az volt az utolsó alkalom. Most mégis itt van, bár nem igy tervezte, s arra készül, hogy rendbe hozza valaki más hibáit.

Bekopogott a házba, s a bent levők egyike ajtót nyitott. Láthatólag örültek a vendégüknek, akit már rég nem láttak, s rövidesen bezárult mögötte az ajtó.

- Deidara hősként halt meg, azokat az értékeket védte, amelyek egész életében fontosak voltak számára, még akkor is, ha a társai számára ezek nem jelentettek semmit: hűség, tisztesség és az önmegvalósitás, a művészet segitségével – hangzottak Akane elbeszélésének utolsó mondatai, amelyeket a házaspár könnyes szemekkel, megilletődve, szomorúan hallgatott. – Elhoztam a homlokvédőjét, itt lesz a legjobb helyen! Remélem igy könnyebb lesz feldolgozni a történteket, s úgy emlékezni rá, mint akire büszkék lehetnek.

Akane nem volt képes tovább ott tartózkodni a szülők között, akik gyermekük halálát gyászolták. Számára is új volt még a seb, még ő sem dolgozta fel teljesen. Elmondani az igazságot Deidaráról? Az eszébe sem jutott Akanénak. Úgy érezte, hogy nem lenne értelme egy egész élet fényét befeketiteni, legalábbis halála után biztosan nem.

A pár nehezen vált meg most Akanétól, akit lányukként szerettek, de a lány hajthatatlan volt. Folyton azt mondogatta, hogy mennie kell, már várják máshol. Nem győzött hálálkodni nekik azért mert megmentették, sem azért, hogy nekik köszönhetően ismerhette meg Deidarát, de ettől függetlenül folytatnia kellett útják: mostmár ismerte a múltját.

Akane egész éjszaka úton volt, csupán reggel ért oda, ahova eredetileg indult. Egy fa lombjába rejtőzve ült le, s az előtte magasló falakat, s kaput nézte, majd mély lélegzetet véve sóhajtott:

- Ismét itthon vagyok!


	11. Chapter 11

A visszatérő

Akane tudta jól, hogy a konohaiak számára ő már rég halott volt, s csak fájdalmat okozott akkor is, amikor ismét találkozott velük. Mentséget keresett magának, s arra gondolt, hogy elbújhat a tény mögé, hogy nem ismerte az emlékeit, csak azokat, amik a baleset után történtek, s azok az emlékek, azok az érzések azt súgták neki, hogy mennie kell, mégpedig Tobival, nem Kakashihoz, s nem Nejihez, hanem Deidarához.

Dél lehetett, ő reggel ért oda. Ügyesen elbújt, figyelte a jövő-menő embereket, anélkül, hogy azok megláthatták volna. Minden arc ismerős volt számára, minden olyan megszokott, olyan kellemes, de ő mégis félelmet érzett a szivében. Úgy érezte, hogy már nem ide tartozik, hogy ezek az emberek már nem úgy gondolnak rá, mint hajdan. Ebben a dologban igaza volt: a falu lakosai számára ő is csak egy missing-nin, akárcsak a többi.

Csak várt tétován a kapu előtt, nem volt mersze bemenni, félt, hogy nem olyan lesz a fogadtatás, amilyet ő szeretne.

Lassan kezdett elbújni a nap a hegyek mögött, a fény egyre inkább visszahúzódott, s árnyak száltak a falura.

Akane szivében most megmozdult valami. Eljött az ő ideje, érezte: most hazamehet. Ennek ellenére mégsem mert csak úgy besétálni a kapun, bár egy pillanatra azt érezte, hogy az lenne a legjobb megoldás. Másként döntött.

Átmászott a falon, anélkül, hogy bárki meglátta volna, s mikor a másik oldalon volt, már Konohában egyre hevesebben kezdett verni a szive.

Gondolkodás nélkül lépett ezután, s nem is nézte hova megy, csak ment, sőt szaladt, de továbbra is láthatatlan árnyként az éjszakában, akit senki sem vehet észre.

Hirtelen megtorpant, amikor meglátta maga előtt a kapun levő jelet: a Hyuuga klán jele volt. Akane megijedt, azt hitte leleplezte magát, azt hitte szivének dobogását mindenki hallja, mindenkit felvert vele, de nem igy volt. Továbbra is minden csendes maradt, s a Hyuuga ház sötét volt.

Akane erőtt vett magán, ide is betört. Tudta hova tart, még ismerte a járást, annyi idő, s emlékezetkülönbség után is. És végül odaért, az ablak nyitva volt, mint mindig, s ő könnyedén felugrott, s bent termett a szobában.

A szoba egyszerű volt, semmi extra, sem csili-vili, minden monokróm, letisztult, minimalista, minden fehér.

A hold most előbújt a felhő mögül, bár eddig hűségesen rejtegette Akanét, most ő is kiváncsi volt a történésekre. Fényével megvilágitotta az egyszerű ágyat a szobában. Láthatóvá vált a fiatal fiú arca, az a férfias, méltóságot sugárzó, fiatal arc, ami annyiszor kisértett már Akane álmában.

Akane nem akart elhamarkodottan tenni semmit, de mégis magával ragadta a helyzet, a jelen, az eddigiek hiányérzete. Odalépett az ágy mellé, Neji hátánál, hogy nehogy az árnyéka rávetődjön a fiúra. Csendesen az ágyra ült, s Neji fölé hajolt, hogy láthassa az arcát, s a látvány egy félénk mosolyt csalt elő a lányból.

Mióta Akane nem a konohaiak táborát erősiti, leszokott arról, hogy teljesen eltakarja magát, most sem az arcát nem fedte maszk, sem a haja nem volt elrejtve. Erről persze ő is elfeledkezett a nosztalgiázás közepette, s nem is vette észre, ahogy derékig érő egyenes, lágy haja leomlik a vállán át, s finoman érinti Neji arcát.

Akane hirtelen mozdulni sem birt, amikor észrevette, hogy a fiú nagy levegőt vesz, mintha az illatot keresné, majd mélyet sóhajt. Ezután nem történt semmi, s Akane kissé megnyugodott, de már rég nem volt biztos benne, hogy ide kellett jönnie most.

Amikor lassan elhúzta haját, s fel akart állni az ágyról, Neji hirtelen elkapta a kezét. A fiú álmából ébredve nem tudta mi történt körülötte, ezért reflexszerűen rántotta a mögötte ülő lányt maga elé, hogy a holdfényben meglesse kivel van dolga.

Nincs kifejezés, ami leirhatná Neji arcát most, amikor rájött, hogy ki a vendége. Egyszerre volt szomorú és boldog, reményteli, de elveszett, vágyakozó, de önmegtartóztató az arca.

- Te? – tette fel a lánynak a kérdést, anélkül, hogy kifejtené, de a lány megértette.

- Én vagyok – felelte a lány. – Hazajöttem… Mindenre emlékszem.

- Hogyan lehetséges ez? – kérdezte Neji hitetlen tekintettel.

- Hosszú történet, de itt végződik nálad – felelte a lány nyugodtan.

Neji nem kérdezett többet, túl sok gondolat volt a fejében, nem tudott mérlegelni, nem tudta őket fontossági sorrendbe állitani, inkább hallgatott. Lehajtotta a fejét a lány ölébe, s hagyta, hogy a lány simogassa a haját.

Amint pirkadni kezdett a konohaiak kezdték felfedezni Akane nyomait. A falon lábnyomok voltak, a szenzorok pedig ismeretlen jelenlétét üzenték a Hokagénak.

Mire Akane felébredt az éjszaka hirtelen jött álomból, Neji már tudta, hogy keresnek valakit. Azt is tudta, hogy csak Yuuról lehet szó.

- Bújkálni akarsz? – kérdezte Neji, s a szeméből kiolvasható volt, hogy ő menedéket nyújt, ha bújkálni szeretne.

- Meg akarom látogatni a Hokagét – válaszolt röviden a lány.

Neji mély lélegzetet vett, s intézkedett is.

Néhány órával később a Hokage irodájában folytatódnak az események. A Hokage az iróasztala mögött, Akane előtte áll. Neji az ablaknak támaszkodva, míg a Hokage hátánál Kakashi: csak a közvetlen érintettek vannak jelen. A hangulat és a beszédtéma egy fegyelmi tárgyalásra emlékeztet, annak ellenére, hogy nem nevezték igy.

- Ennyi a történetem – hallatszik Yuuka utolsó monda, abból az elbeszélésből, amiből a három hallgató megérthetett mindent, amit ti is értetek eddig. – Most itt vagyok.

- Azt várod, hogy visszafogadjunk, mintha mi sem történt volna? – kérdezte a Hokage szúrós tekintettel. – Hogy bizzunk meg benned? Honnan tudhatnánk, hogy nem versz át minket, s nem azért akarsz beépülni közénk?

- Ha igy lenne, akkor nem segitenék, s nem meséltem volna el mindent részletesen – felelte a lány, s szeme sem rebbent: ugyanaz a bátor kunoichi maradt, aki a baleset előtt volt.

- Kezeskedem érte – hajtotta meg magát Neji, miután igy szólt közelebb lépve a Hokagéhoz. – Én hiszek neki… Megbizom benne.

- Nem kenyere a hazudozás – mondta Kakashi is, bár ő nem volt annyira biztos a dolgában, mint Neji.

- Attól tartok, hogy ez még nem elég biztositék – folytatta hangos helyzetelemzését a Hokage. – Mind tisztában vagyunk Hatake Yuuka képességeivel. Álmomban sem merném megkockáztatni, hogy alábecsüljem, tudom, hogy rengeteg kárt okozhatna a falunak.

- Az éjszaka is megtehette volna, ha ez lenne a szándéka közvetlenül – szólt közbe Kakashi, s a hangja egyre őszintébb volt, mintha már ő is kezdené elhinni a lány történetét, s a fizetség nem maradt el, máris bezsebelhette az unokatestvére köszönő pillantásait.

- De ehelyett egyenesen hozzám jött – folytatta a mondatot Neji kissé meggondolatlanul, s hamar meg is bánta amit mondott, mikor Kakashi és a Hokage tekintetét magán érezte.

- Én segithetek csak a falunak – törte meg a kinos szituáció varázsát Yuuka. – Én ott voltam, ismerem az utat is az Akatsuki búvóhelyére. Ismerem a tagokat: az erejüket, a gyengeségeiket, s még azt is, hogy kinek hova kellene indulnia éppen, viszont ez az információ már biztos nem aktuális, valószinű, hogy megváltoztatták a terveiket a távozásom után.

- Ez már jobban hangzik – mosolygott a Hokage, a lány pedig rezzenéstelen arccal nézett egyenesen a szemébe.

- Van még valami amiről tudnia kell, s neked is Kakashi – tette hozzá a lány, majd gyűlölettel teli hangon folytatta: - Uchiha Sasuke és társai is csatlakoztak az Akatsukihoz.

A Hokage arca nem tűnt meglepettnek, valószinűleg számitott valami hasonlóra, s azt is érezte, hogy ez a tény azt is jelenti, hogy Uchiha Itachi már nem tartozik az élők közé. Ezzel szemben Kakashi arca, jobban mondva a szeme, ami még látszott a maszk mögül hirtelen olyan lett, mint ami megfagyott. Ő arra számitott, hogy egykori tanitványa egyszer visszatér, akárcsak most Yuu, de a tény, hogy Akatsuki lett azt jelentette, hogy hiába is várnák vissza, ő már örökké eltávozott, örökké a missing-ninek útját fogja járni.


	12. Chapter 12

A bosszú

Miután a Hokage elfogadta Yuuka ajánlatát, s megbizonyosodott afelől, hogy a lány nem kelepce az Akatsuki részéről, hanem minden igaz, amit mondott, a lány ismét teljes jogú ninjája lett a falunak, s ugyanúgy folytathatta az életét, mint a balesete után. Az utcán persze volt, hogy még összesúgtak a háta mögött, hogy egyesek féltek tőle, vagy inkább elkerülték, de ezek olyan dolgok, amik nem igazán izgatták Yuukát. Ő tudta, hogy a vezetőség elfogadja, a családját visszakapta, s Nejinek sincs kétsége az ártatlanságában.

Egyetlen dolog lebegett a szeme előtt, egyetlen célja volt az életének: a bosszú. Uchiha Sasukének meg kell halnia, mert egy gyilkos szintén halált érdemel.

Yuuka terve bevállni látszott, amikor a Hokage beleegyezett a rajtaütésbe, miszerint egy Yuuka vezette csapat törjön be az Akatsukik főhadiszállására. Hamarosan össze is hivta az érintett ninjákat a falu vezetője, akik figyelmesen hallgatták Yuuka mondanivalóját.

- Bemutatom az Akatsuki tagjait – kezdte a lány nagy levegőt véve. – Kezdem talán Konannal, aki Sasukéjék érkezése előtt az egyetlen nő volt a csapatban. Nagyon veszélyes, egy bizonyos jutsu miatt szinte sebezhetetlen. Úgy gondoltam, hogy ezt a nőt Tentenre bízom, de kellene még egy önként jelentkező, hogy legyünk biztosak a dolgunkban.

- Majd én – intett Hinata. – Azt hiszem én vagyok a megfelelő személy. A Byakugan segítségével látom a chakraáramlatait, talán így legyőzhetjük valahogy.

- Úgy van, szedjük szét a csajszit – ugrott fel Tenten, de a mellette ülők visszanyomták a helyére.

- Rendben van – bólintott Yuuka. – Folytassuk például Tobival. Elsőre ügyefogyottnak tűnhet, de az egyik szeme Sharingan, azt biztosan tudom. Őt Narutóra és Shikamarura bizom. Naruto ereje és a Nara klán ügyes technikái remekül fognak majd együtt dolgozni.

Naruto és Shikamaru bólintottak

- Egy másik nagyon erős Akatsuki Hoshigake Kisame – folytatta Yuu. – Őt bizonyára már ismeritek, járt már erre Itachival. Úgy gondoltam, hogy Kibára és Lee-re bizom, bár magam sem tudom, hogy miért jutottam erre a döntésre. Valószinűleg azért, mert úgy érzem, hogy a taijutsu képességei a leggyengébbek, de nem sikerült teljesen kiismernem.

Kiba és Lee bátran, harcra készen néztek újdonsült vezetőjük szemébe, jelezve, hogy készen állnak a feladatra.

- Egy másik veszélyes Akatsuki Zetsu – sóhajtott Yuuka. – Félig növény, vagy valami hasonló, s elég veszélyes is, így nagyon nehéz lesz ellene küzdeni. Abban reménykedek mégis, hogy Akimichi Chouji és Sai képes lesz kiállni a próbát.

A két fiú vállalta a próbát, bár nem értették a lány döntését, hiszen ők annyira különböznek egymástól, nem gondolták, hogy jó csapatot alkothatnak együtt.

- Az új tagok következnek – folytatta Yuuka. – Kezdem Houzuki Suigetsuval, akiről fontos tudni, hogy víz elemű ninja. Remélem Aburame Shino és Kakashi vállalják a kihivást.

- Természetesen – felelte a tőle várható módon Kakashi, s Shino is bólintott.

- Akkor azt hiszem rögtön folytatom is Karinnal – mondta Yuuka. – Róla nem sokat tudok, de elég volt néhány perc, hogy rájöjjek nem bírom a képét. Azt hiszem, hogy Yamanaka Ino és Haruno Sakura is így éreznének a helyemben, úgyhogy bátran bizom rájuk ezt a feladatot.

A két lány tudta, hogy hogyan kapcsolódik ez a lány közvetlenül Sasuke sorsához, így nem is volt kérdés, hogy vállalják-e a feladatot, bár néha nehezen megy nekik az együtt dolgozás, most mégis bevállalják bátran a felsőbb jóért.

- Az utolsó, akit szeretnék bemutatni nektek az Juugo – folytatta Yuuka. – Róla semmit sem tudok, de remélem, hogy Gai-sensei számára nem okoz majd problémát.

A sensei a jófiú pózzal üzente, hogy nem fél a kihivásoktól.

- Azt hiszem a teljesség szempontjából az lenne a legjobb, ha a sensei társa Ebisu lenne – folytatta Yuuka a mondandóját, amit a másik jounin is tudomásul vett. – Uchiha Sasukét nem kell bemutatnom, és gondolom nem is meglepő, hogy az őt érintő dolog két jouninra szorul. Ő az enyém és Nejié lesz.

Miután mindenki tudomásul vette, hogy hol van a helye, mi a feladata, s ki a társa a küldetésben, amely furcsa szokást Yuuka nyilván az Akatsukiktól vette át, mindenki készült az indulásra.

Az éjszaka közepén indultak, s a meglepetés erejével akartak lecsapni. Amint a közelbe értek érvénybe lépett a terv. Egyenként kicsalni őket teljesen felesleges lett volna, hiszen voltak elegen ahhoz, hogy ne kelljen félniük semmitől.

- Figyeljetek rám – adta az utolsó utasításokat Yuuka. – Ha valaki végzett azzal, akit rábiztam, akkor segítsen annak, aki még nem. Aszerint döntsetek, hogy hol van rátok nagyobb szükség. Ha úgy ítélitek, hogy nincs rátok szükség, akkor induljatok és a főhadiszálláson tegyétek a dolgotokat. Meg kell semmisítenünk az ellenfelünket, hogyha nem akarunk háborút. Sok szerencsét mindenkinek!

- Sok szerencsét, Yuu – válaszolta Tenten, majd megindult Hinatával.

A többi csapat ugyanígy tett, s néhány perc múlva már folyt a csata a főhadiszálláson belül, kívül, körülötte, és mindenütt a környéken.

Yuuka és Neji is megtalálták Sasukét.

- Mondtam, hogy vissza fogok jönni – mondta nyugodtan, s már előre diadalittasan Yuuka.

Sasuke csak felhúzta a vállát, mintha azt akarná mondani, hogy ugyan kit érdekel. Ezt persze a lány nem tűrhette, s nem nézhette tétlenül.

- Neji, ez most az én harcom – mondta Yuuka. – Kérlek engedd, hogy végezzek vele, van egy kis elszámolnivalónk. Bármi történjen, ne avatkozz bele!

Yuuka egy lágy csókot lehellt Neji szájára, mint az alku pecsétjét.

- Vigyázz magadra – sóhajtott Neji. – De én sem hagyom, hogy bajod essen.

- Most az egyszer hagyd – kérte Yuuka végigsimítva a fiú arcát, s egy mosollyal elengedte, majd közelebb lépett Sasukéhez.

- Mi tartott ilyen sokáig? – kérdezte Sasuke, ezzel még jobban felhergelve a lányt.

- Elfelejted, hogy nem te vagy az első Akatsuki ninja, akivel harcolok – kiáltott rá a lány mérgesen.

- Elfelejted, hogy még nem győztél le élesben egy Akatsukit sem – nevetett Sasuke, majd előrántotta a kardját. – Én pedig már régóta vágyom arra, hogy legyőzzelek téged.

Ezzel Sasuke meg is ragadta az alkalmat, hogy rárontson a lányra, aki persze előkapott egy kunait, s azzal fogta a másik támadó fegyvert. Nehezen, de végül képes volt ellöknie magától Sasukét, majd hátra ugrott, hogy ő folytassa a támadást.

- Rossz ötlet volt a kard – jegyezte meg nyugodtan, majd a kezével chidorit formált, s azzal rontott a fiúra.

Sasuke viszont ismerte a technikát, s nem kizárt, hogy az évek során mesterévé vált, így ugyanazzal a támadással válaszolt. A chidorik semlegesitették egymást, de Sasuke és Yuuka is a falhoz csapódtak végül.

- Ez meggondolatlan volt – mondta Sasuke irónikusan, amikor látta, hogy a lány még a földön van.

Yuuka feltápászkodott a földről, de nem volt ideje megpihenni.

- Amaterasu – támadott ismét Sasuke kihasználva különleges képességeit.

Yuuka az utolsó pillanatban dobta be víz elemű jutsuját, hatalmas vízfalat képezve maga előtt, ami, mivel chakra állagú és tartamú volt, nem engedte át a technikát.

- Úgy látom ninjutsuk terén ugyanolyan jók vagyunk – húzta meg vállát.

- Ez mit jelent? – kérdezte Yuuka inkább irónikusan, mint érdeklődve.

- Neked azt, hogy ezentúl nehezebb dolgod lesz – felelte Sasuke. – Gondolom a genjutukkal hiába is próbálkozom… Ahogy észrevettem egyforma erősek vagyunk és egyforma gyorsak.

- Rájöttél már, hogy esélyed sincs? – kérdezte Yuuka.

- Nem – felelte Sasuke. – Arra jöttem rá, hogy mi a gyenge pontod: kevesebb a chakrád, tehát én bírom tovább a küzdelmet.

- Nem jelent semmit – vágott vissza szavakkal Yuuka. – Okosabb vagyok, mint te, s a kézjeleket is pontossabban használom. A taijutsuk terén pedig szintén nem érsz a közelembe, ne felejtsd el, hogy a Gai csapattal edzettem évekig.

Sasuke csak nevetett, nem ijedt meg ezektől az apró-cseprő dolgoktól. Úgy döntött itt az ideje, hogy bemutassa új technikáját, s hirtelen az egész teste lángolni kezdett, s úgy készült nekicsapódni Yuukának. A lány persze kellően gyors volt ahhoz, hogy egy föld falat húzzon maga elé. Nem volt kérdés már számára, hogy Sasuke szándékosan kierőlteti tőle ezeket a technikákat, annak reményében, hogy elég hamar elfogy a chakrája.

Ettől kezdve Yuuka megpróbált kizárólag taijutsukkal támadni, s az egyszerűbb módját választani a védekezésnek. Érezte, hogy fogy az energiája. Sasuke viszont folytatta tovább a támadást, mégpedig gyönyörű technikákkal.

Mikor feltűnt Sasukének, hogy a lány mire gondolt, nem habozott az átokpecsétjét is munkába állítani, s bevetni a harc során.

Yuuka tudta, hogy ez az ő szempontjából semmi jót nem jelent, így még nagyobb chakra hátrányba kerül. Sasuke erősebb volt, mint gondolta: egy lehetősége maradt. Előkapta a fegyvereit, s hirtelen egyiket a másik után Sasuke felé kezdte hajítani. Egy kivülálló azt hihette volna, hogy fogalma sincs, hogy mit csinál.

Sasuke nagyon könnyen elugrott a fegyverek elől, s épp a saját kardja közelében ért földet. Ő is véget akart már vetni a küzdelemnek, de mikor felnézett sehol sem látta ellenfelét.

- Megijedtél tőlem? – kérdezte cinikusan Sasuke,viszont továbbra is résen volt, nehogy készüljön még valamire a lány.

Yuuka az egyik szikla mögött ült, annak nekidőlve. Mély lélegzetet vett, fáradt volt. A kezében egy kunait szorongatott, bár tudta, hogy ez a trükk sem hozhat győzelmet: sokkal merészebbel kellene próbálkoznia, akármilyen kockázatos is legyen az. Hirtelen lehunyta a szemét, összeszorította, majd felállt.

Neji közben összeszorított fogsorral figyelte a történéseket, de nem akart beleavatkozni, Yuuka mérges lenne érte. Csak várt, s figyelmesen nézte a megmérettetést, miközben belül érezte, hogy valami nagyon nagy dolog van készülőben az ő szempontjából, aminek talán épp ő lesz az eldöntője. Viszont Neji mégsem volt az a tipus, aki a megérzései után ítélte meg a konkrét helyzeteket, ez még mindig Tenten reszortja.

Sasuke közben égető szemekkel figyelte a lányt, aki néhány percig csak állt mozdulatlanul. A mérkőzés úgy tűnt, hogy eldőlt. Míg Sasuke csak most kezdett belejönni a dologba, az átokpecsétjének hála, addig Yuukának aligha volt elegendő chakrája egy mérvadó támadás indításához. Látszott, hogy a küzdelemnek lassan vége, és most dől el minden.

A kard a földről Sasuke kezébe termett, majd szikrázni kezdett a chidori energiájától. Sasuke magabiztosan nézett szembe ellenfelével, nem érezte úgy, hogy félnie kellene bármitől is. Még akkor sem, amikor látta, hogy a lány megindul felé őrült rohamban egy kunaival a kezében.

Hirtelen Yuuka felugrott, s Sasuke felé dobta a kunait, miközben ő maga megfordult saját tengelye körül, s minden erejét összeszedve rasengant sodort a kezével, mint utolsó lehetőségét, hogy megforditsa az összecsapás menetét.

Ekkor Sasuke is felugrott, nem akarta a lányra hagyni a az első csapást, bár a csatatéren nem érvényes a lányoké az elsőbbség szabály.

Évtizedeknek tűnt a pillanat, míg Yuuka rasenganja és Sasuke chidori technikája találkoztak, s a következő pillanatok is döntő fontosságuak voltak a harcosok szemében, mikor elveszítették az egyensúlyukat, s megtántorodtak. El nem estek, mégis megtartották magukat, szemtől-szemben álltak, egymás arcát fűrkészve merészen.

Yuuka érezte, hogy egyre hüvösebbé válik a világ, tudta, hogy nem járt sikerrel. A rasengan felemésztette a chakráját, de mégsem érte el a célját vele. Sasuke kardja viszont áthasitotta a lány puha húsát, nem végezve félmunkát.

- A kettőnk csatájának vége – mondta Sasuke, kihúzva a kardot a lány testéből.

Ekkor hirtelen, Yuuka nagy meglepetésére Sasuke is vele együtt esett a földre, üveges szemekkel, s úgy tűnt, mintha gyorsabban vérezne el, mint a lány. Aztán úgy tűnt nem bírja tovább, és arccal a földre esett, Yuuka elé, aki térdre ereszkedve figyelte a hirtelen fordulatot. Sasuke hátánál Neji tűnt fel. Yuuka egy kis mosolyt küldött felé, majd ereje fogytán hátraengedte magát. Neji az ölébe vette.

- Semmi baj – mondta a lány. – Minden rendben.

- Semmi baj? – kérdezte Neji, miközben próbálta felmérni a lány sérülésének súlyosságát. – Hiszen vérzel… De majd én megmentelek!

- Nem tudsz, érzem – felelte a lány. – Ne ezzel törődj most… Van, ami ellen nem tudunk harcolni. Neji érezte, hogy a lány kezei húzzák, engedelmeskedett a hivásnak, s megcsókolta a lányt, akinek már egészen hidegek voltak az ajkai. Nem akarta, hogy a lány észrevegye, hogy megijedt, ezért próbált érzelemmentes arcot mutatni, kevés sikerrel.

- Ne félj – vigasztalta a lány. – Én tizenhét év alatt két életet is élhettem, ez nem kis lehetőség. Az egyik életemnek mindig a központja voltál. Most a másik elragad, de nem utoljára találkozunk…

- Yuu – súgta alig érthetően, halkan Neji, de amikor a lány finom érintését érezte az ajkain, s elhallgatott.

A következő pillanatban a lány keze súlyosan leesett a teste mellé. Meghalt. Neji nem akart gyengének látszani, ezért hang nélkül, türtőztetve minden érzését felvette a lányt a karjai közé, s a többi csata helyszíneihez közeledett.

Tenten közölte vele, mint a küldetés újdonsült vezetőjével a történteket: ő és Hinata megölték Konant, ahogy Naruto és Shikamaru is szerencsésen végzett Tobival. Hoshigaki Kisame elmenekült, de Zetsu szintén halott, ahogy Houzuki Suigetsu, Karin és Juugo is.

- Csak Kisame van életben az Akatsukik közül? – kérdezte Neji.

- Igen – felelte Tenten.

- Veszteség? –folytatta Neji, miközben a földet bámulta.

- Yuu jól megszervezte a dolgokat – felelte Tenten. – A csapat nagy része csak apróbb horzsolásokat kapott. Halottak száma: három.

- Kik? – folytatta a kérdések sorát Neji.

- Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba és Hatake Yuuka – felelte Tenten.

Ezekre a szavakra minden jelenlevő ninja felfigyelt. Egy percig néma csendben emlékeztek meg a két fiatal fiúról és a fiatal lányról, akik az életükkel óvták a békét. Ezek után elindultak vissza a szülőfalujukba, hogy ott megünnepeljék a győzelmet, s méltó búcsút vegyenek a halottaiktól.

…

Amikor Akane kinyitotta a szemeit ismerős helyzetbe került: fogalma sem volt, hogy hol van. Néhány másodpercre mégis szüksége volt, hogy valamiképp kibarkobázza a helyzetet. Maga alatt valami nagyon puha dolgot érzett, maga felett a kék eget látta, egészen közel.

- Akane – hallott egy ismerős hangot.

A hang irányába tekintett, s felismerte a hang tulajdonosát, aki egyre közeledett hozzá.

- Deidara – kiáltotta örömittasan, hatalmas mosollyal az arcán.

Deidara odaért mellé, s átölelte, úgy szorította, ahogy még soha előtte, és soha utána.

- Emlékszel? – sóhajtotta Deidara. – Egyszer megigértem, hogy örökké együtt leszünk…

A nap lenyugvóban volt, innen a felhők közül sokkal szebbnek látszott. A már-már erőtlen napsugarak egészen a felhők tetejéig törtek, alkonyuló vörös fényükkel a felhőket is vörössé festették, mit sem tudva arról, hogy a vörös felhőkön a régi idők Vörös-felhői, Akatsukik pihentek.

* * *

**Mivel itt a vége, s ez az első irásom, nagyon sokat jelent nekem az, hogyha elolvastad, s a véleményed is megosztottad velem.**

**Külön köszönettel tartozom Hajnalmadárnak, aki rengeteget segitett, hogy be tudjam fejezni!  
**


End file.
